The Beginning of the Kingdom
by Alice Eldcaster
Summary: Arthur Kirkland no quería seguir siendo parte de un pequeño pueblo con sus hermanos, él quería ser un gran reino amado y temido por todos. Sin embargo, para lograrlo deberá saber que no es sencillo el comienzo de un reino.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este fanfic ya había sido publicado, yo soy la autora, sólo que lo borré porque no me había gustado como estaba desarrollándose, así que lo escribí de nuevo. Habrá cambios a partir del sexto capítulo, lo digo por si alguien ya había leido antes el fic.

Para los que no lo habían leido, el fanfic tratará sobre la vida de Arthur (Inglaterra) desde sus inicios como un pequeño pueblo. Éste primer capítulo trata de cuando los pueblos celtas de europa llegaron a las islas británticas cerca del año 300, así que no esperen mucha acción, es sólo una introducción para que vayan conociendo a los personajes, que en este caso serán Arthur y sus tres hermanos mayores.

Por cierto por ahora, como no son países formalmente, entonces a los cuatro hermanos los voy a nombrar por su nombre, pedí ayuda a internet y los nombres terminaron así:

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland (obviamente)

Escocia: Andrew McCoille

Irlanda: Aidan O'Néil

Gales: Dylan Gwyn

Disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

– Por hoy descansaremos aquí.

Un niño pelirrojo de nueve años se recargó en un tronco, dejando que la sombra del árbol lo relajara y lentmentente deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo para terminar sentado. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro esperando poder descansar por un rato, ya que él y sus hermanos habían caminado mucho ese día. Desafortunadamente, la tranquilidad no le duró nada.

– Andrew no quiero quedarme aquí, mejor regresemos – Su hermano un año menor y de cabello castaño se paró enfrente de él, bajando la mirada para verlo. Los ojos de los dos, del mismo color verde, se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

– Ya no volveremos Aidan, no quiero retrasarme más. Falta poco para el invierno y no quiero que sigamos en campo abierto. – Dijo Andrew sin ceder ante la mirada de enojo de su hermano que ahora también estaba cruzado de brazos. Normalmente ellos estaban de acuerdo en casi todo, pero Andrew ya no se atrevía a regresar por donde habían venido, lo mejor sería establecerse en un lugar fijo, tanto por su bien como por el de sus hermanos.

– ¡Yo también quiero quedarme en un lugar, pero no en éste!

Aidan pudo seguir quejándose, pero en ese momento un niño menor que ellos, que venía corriendo y jadeando, chocó contra su espalda, e hizo que los dos cayeran encima del pelirrojo.

– ¡Eres un imbécil Arthur! Aidan quítate, no me puedo parar - El mayor estaba intentado quitárselos de encima, pero Aidan no lograba mover al más pequeño que ahora estaba abrazado a él, intentando ocultarse de lo que venía huyendo.

Al final haciendo un gran esfuerzo Andrew los empujó, haciendo que Aidan callera encima de Arthur. El castaño al darse cuenta se paró inmediatamente dejando a un desorientado y mareado niño rubio debajo de él.

El pequeño no podía pasar de los cinco años, era de muy baja estatura en comparación a los otros dos y su cabello rubio y alborotado tapaba ligeramente los grandes ojos verdes que eran iguales a los de sus hermanos.

– ¿Qué hacías corriendo Arthur? – Preguntó Aidan levantándolo bruscamente del piso y sacudiéndole el polvo de la ropa toscamente.

– Dylan no me deja en paz, me lanzó una piedra y me pegó en la cara.

Andrew vio al más pequeño y notó una marca rojiza en una de sus mejillas. Sin poder controlarse se le escapó una pequeña risa para luego ver con indiferencia al menor de sus hermanos. Arthur soltó un pequeño sollozo, le dolía mucho la herida y a su hermano no le importaba. Volteó la mirada y vio a su otro hermano mayor que al parecer por un momento tuvo una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero debió de ser imaginación del rubio ya que cuando volvió a verlo este se estaba dando la vuelta y ayudaba a Andrew a hacer una fogata. Arthur no tuvo de otra más que aguantar su llanto, de todas formas sus hermanos no lo ayudarían.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres estaban rodeando una fogata intentando calentarse. Arthur ya no sollozaba, pero estaba separado de los otros dos niños, haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar indiferente ante ellos a pesar de que en realidad estuviera ansioso por recibir aunque fuera una mirada de tranquilidad por parte de sus hermanos.

De rato, detrás de unos arbustos se escuchó un pequeño ruido, Andrew rápidamente se paró y tomó una lanza que siempre llevaba con él, apuntando hacia donde venía el ruido. Pero en eso, otro chico demasiado parecido a Arthur apareció de entre los arbustos. Era más alto a pesar de que eran los más cercanos en edad, y su cabello rubio no caía desordenadamente sobre la cara si no que era más liso y caía por los lados, dejando ver los mismos ojos verdes que compartían los cuatro.

Andrew bajó la lanza y se acercó al chico, éste llevaba dos conejos entre las manos ensangrentadas, al parecer muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho él solo.

– Bien hecho Dylan, ya me estaba preocupando de que no aparecías, y ya está oscureciendo bastante.

– Hubiera acabado antes, pero Arthur intentó proteger a uno de los conejos al que le lancé una piedra y el muy tonto recibió el golpe, tuve que seguir hasta el bosque a los animales.

– Así que por eso el golpe… – Andrew volteó a ver a Arthur que se había levantado del piso y se había parado atrás de Aidan de nuevo intentando ocultarse. El castaño no hizo intento de protegerlo, aunque tampoco se movió de su lugar.

– Ya ves Arthur, todos aquí cooperamos, Aidan y yo nos encargamos de que no les pase nada y todas las noches nos aseguramos de que tengan fuego para no congelarse. Hasta Dylan que es más chico que nosotros dos nos pudo traer comida para la noche. Pero tú… - Arthur se encogió y bajó la mirada, odiaba cuando su hermano lo trataba como a un inútil.

– Lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas, mira que proteger a un conejo… francamente no sé de qué piensas vivir si te dedicas a cuidar lo que podría ser tu comida. Desde que iniciamos el viaje no has hecho nada productivo, lo único que sabes hacer es recoger frutos y eso no nos servirá para vivir, eres pésimo cazando, tu puntería apesta, eres torpe y todos los días tienes nuevas heridas. No me importa que seas mi hermano, si sigues así, te dejaremos abandonado para que ya dejes de estorbarnos.

Por un momento hubo silencio en el lugar, sólo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera con el fuego. Dylan no hizo ruido porque no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de escuchar cómo humillaban al más pequeño de sus hermanos, y Aidan simplemente se quedó viendo el fuego escuchando detrás de él los sollozos que Arthur intentaba contener sin mucho éxito.

Andrew dio por terminado el asunto y caminó con los conejos en la mano hacia el fuego para empezar a prepararlos.

– Yo no soy…

Fue tan ligero el susurro de Arthur que fue una sorpresa que sus hermanos lo hubieran escuchado. Aidan ahora sí dejó de mirar el fuego y vio hacia atrás, el pequeño tenía la mirada oculta por su cabello y sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que parecía que se iba a clavar las uñas.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Andrew, no cortésmente, sino como si intentara desafiarlo a terminar la frase que iba a decir.

– Yo no soy un inútil… – De nuevo su voz fue tan débil que si el viento hubiera soplado no se habría escuchado lo que dijo.

– Jaja, si claro no me hagas reír. Dylan pásame ese cuchillo para irle quitando la piel al conejo. Ah, y por cierto, dime cuál fue el que intentó proteger Arthur, nos comeremos ese primero.

Aidan aún veía a Arthur, que ahora tenía la mirada fija en su hermano mayor, y por el odio con el que lo veía, sabía que algo ya no iba bien.

Lo que pasó fue tan rápido que Aidan no pudo reaccionar para detener la estupidez que cometió el niño. Arthur se agachó y tomó una piedra que no era demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeña, y se la lanzó directo a la cara de Andrew. Esta vez su puntería de la que se había burlado el pelirrojo no fue nada mala y le dio directo en el pómulo derecho.

De nuevo el silencio reinó, pero este era muy distinto al de unos minutos antes, y hasta Dylan se había quedado sin respiración. Aidan sorprendido vio a su hermano más grande cómo lentamente subía una mano hasta su mejilla y tocaba la sangre que comenzaba a salir. Después de eso bajó la mano y se la puso enfrente de los ojos viendo sus dedos manchados de rojo. Se quedó así por unos segundos.

– Andrew… – Aidan era el único que estaba reaccionando y sabía que esto no terminaría nada bien. Se levantó y se acercó a él para luego arrodillarse a su lado y comenzar a acercar su mano hacia la de Andrew que aún seguía viendo sus dedos.

Antes de siquiera poder tocarlo, Andrew lo empujó haciendo que callera al piso. Dylan soltó un pequeño grito y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero su grito no tuvo comparación con el que soltó Arthur al recibir un golpe tan fuerte del hermano mayor que lo lanzó al piso con brusquedad.

Andrew con la respiración agitada y el puño en alto listo para golpear de nuevo vio al rubio que ahora tenía sangre saliendo de su labio. Arthur torpemente intentó ponerse de pie, aún mareado por el golpe, y se lanzó hacia Andrew que no dudo el volver a golpearlo, pero Arthur a pesar del dolor abrió la boca y mordió a su hermano en el brazo. Éste soltó un grito de dolor y de nuevo lo lanzó al piso.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera moverse, Andrew se puso encima de él sentándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo y le dio otro golpe directo en la cara, los gritos ahogados del niño no le causaron ni la más mínima compasión, no así a Aidan.

Sabiendo que ya era suficiente y que Andrew no pararía corrió hacia ellos y jaló a Andrew hacia atrás para alejarlo.

– ¡Ya es suficiente Andrew lo vas a matar! – Con esfuerzo lo jaló hasta que los dos terminaron cayendo al piso. Aidan tenía al pelirrojo fuertemente sujetado de los hombros para que no volviera a atacar a Arthur.

Dylan estaba muy nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, no era tan grande como Aidan y temía que Andrew lo lastimara, pero también por primera vez sintió lástima por ese bulto pequeño, tembloroso y sangrante en el que se había convertido su hermano pequeño.

La respiración de los dos más grandes fue calmándose y Aidan supo que ya podía soltar a Andrew sin que se lanzase de nuevo hacia Arthur.

Los tres se quedaron viendo al más pequeño, que no paraba de llorar, acostado en el piso en posición fetal tapándose con las manos su cara.

– Ya otro día nos comeremos el conejo, váyanse todos a dormir, ¡ahora! – Dijo Andrew enojado a los otros dos, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Aidan para que también se pusiera de pie.

En silencio y sin decir nada los otros dos tomaron unas mantas y se acostaron alrededor de la fogata. Dylan, que aún estaba asustado, se acostó al lado de Aidan, el cual lo rodeó con un brazo y lo abrazó para que se durmiera.

Ninguno de los dos intentó ayudar a Arthur, que aunque había dejado de llorar, seguía temblando y estaba la misma posición que antes.

Aidan notó que Andrew no había recogido ninguna manta, y no le dijo nada cuando el mayor comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos e internándose en el bosque. Bajó la mirada y vio que Dylan se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, tenía la respiración agitada y sus ojos fuertemente apretados, estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba muy asustado por lo que vio.

El castaño se quedó acostado unos minutos esperando a ver si Andrew volvía. Al pasar el rato y notar que éste no llegaba, poco a poco fue soltando a Dylan y lo dejó dormido en las mantas.

Caminó hasta quedar enfrente del más pequeño de los hermanos y acercó una mano para tocarle uno de sus temblorosos hombros. El niño soltó un débil grito y se encogió más, quizá pensó que era Andrew que intentaría golpearlo de nuevo.

Aidan suspiro, esta vez Andrew se había pasado de la raya. Siempre lo insultaba y se encargaba de humillarlo y burlarse de él, pero nunca había llegado al punto de golpearlo, y sabía que si no lo hubiera detenido, quién sabe hasta qué punto habría llegado.

Con delicadeza intentó poner a Arthur boca arriba. Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando le vio la cara ensangrentada y con moretones, además de que las lágrimas se habían mezclado con la sangre dejándole manchas en el cuello y la ropa.

– Aidan… me duele mucho – Ésta no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de su hermano, pero esta vez le causó un sentimiento de compasión hacia el niño, cosa que le resultó extraña ya que siempre se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

Se pasó gran parte de la noche intentando curarlo. Tomó una capa suya que siempre usaban para viajar y la desgarró haciendo tiras, las que luego humedecía en el agua para limpiarle la sangre.

Cuando terminó, Arthur se había quedado dormido, y lo dejó recostado al lado de Dylan. A pesar de que el sueño hacía que le ardieran los ojos, no se fue a dormir con ellos, se puso de pie y camino hacia el bosque por donde se había ido Andrew.

Camino un tramo, internándose en el bosque, y debajo de un gran árbol estaba el pelirrojo sentado, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.

– Andrew, en un rato amanecerá, hay que regresar.

El mayor no respondió inmediatamente, volteó a ver a su hermano que estaba parado al lado de él y de nuevo fijó la vista hacia delante sin ver nada en específico. Aidan se sentó al lado de su hermano y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

– Ya no sé qué hacer, cada día estamos más perdidos, no hemos visto a nadie desde que empezamos a viajar y hace rato con Arthur… en serio ya no sé qué hacer.

Aidan levantó la vista encarando a su hermano mayor, al notar que salían lágrimas de sus ojos retiró la mirada para fingir que no lo había visto llorar. Soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

– Somos muy chicos para andar solos, y tú has tomado la carga de un padre que no debe de tenerla un niño, es normal que pierdas la cordura por momentos, pero, bueno, lo de Arthur y tú hace rato…

– Ya sé que no debí golpearlo, pero hay veces en las que me desespera, él es como un niño mimado, nunca hace nada y lo que poco hace no lo hace bien, a diferencia de ti o de Dylan. No me gusta decirlo, pero a veces no siento a Arthur como si fuera mi hermano.

Duraron callados un rato viendo hacia diferentes puntos, ambos sabían que no debían de decir eso de Arthur, en especial porque era el más chico de los cuatro y el que menos sabía que hacer para sobrevivir con una edad tan chica.

– A mí tampoco me cae muy bien. En cierto modo lo quiero porque es mi hermano, y siento que eso es lo que ha hecho que no lo abandonemos a su suerte.

– Pues más le vale madurar – Dijo Andrew parándose del piso. Se quedó viendo a su hermano y luego pasó su mano por la mejilla donde le dio la piedra, luego vio la mordedura en su brazo.

– Es como un salvaje, pero supongo que de alguna manera se empieza a madurar – Le dijo Aidan mientras veía la heridas del otro.

– Regresemos a casa, si esos dos no nos ven se pondrán nerviosos.

Los dos hermanos regresaron a la fogata encontrándose a los rubios profundamente dormidos, Andrew vio las heridas curadas de Arthur, pero no le dijo nada a Aidan. Recogió una manta y se recostó al lado del fuego casi extinto. Por unas pocas horas los cuatro hermanos durmieron juntos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que ahorita no tiene nada de historia ni acción pero así serán los primeros dos capítulos, luego ya saldrán los demás países e imperios de la época. Espero me manden sus reviews para saber cómo les pareció :3

Por cierto, en mi intento de convertirme en una persona responsable, cada dos semanas subiré un nuevo capítulo, ya sea en sábado o domingo. Lo que pasa es que antes publicaba cada cuatro meses jeje ¬¬U


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo :)

* * *

Después de casi 200 años, los hermanos se establecieron en una zona con un gran valle cerca de un lago. Ahí vivieron solos por un tiempo hasta que pequeños grupos de personas comenzaron a vivir con ellos creando pueblos.

Andrew, Aidan, Dylan y Arthur sabían que no eran como las demás personas, ellos no pertenecían al pueblo, pues ellos eran el pueblo. Aprendieron que cosas que les pasaran a ellos afectarían también a su gente, pero no les sorprendió mucho, ellos ya sabían lo que eran y también sabían que no eran los únicos en el mundo que representaban pueblos.

Ellos no tenían un nombre para sus grupos, pero cuando a veces se llegaban a encontrar a gente de otros lados, estos les decían que los conocían como los celtas y ese nombre se le quedó a cualquier pueblo que perteneciera a los cuatro hermanos.

Estos, a pesar de que seguían teniendo la misma edad, comenzaron a cambiar un poco en su personalidad. Cada uno tenía características propias y mucha gente de los pueblos tenían más aprecio por alguno de ellos.

Andrew siempre era el líder de todos los pueblos, pero los que se dedicaban a cazar y a crear armas solían irse con él. Aidan era mucho más tranquilo, él se la pasaba todo el día contando historias y tocando instrumentos. A Dylan no le gustaba cuando veían gente de grupos desconocidos acercarse mucho, por lo que se la pasaba defendiendo mucho sus territorios y siempre andaba alerta de que nadie intentase invadirlos, la gente se sentía segura sabiendo que nadie los invadiría con él y su grupo de personas vigilando.

El único hermano que al parecer no hacía mucho por quedarse con su pueblo era Arthur. Ya no era ese niño llorón de hace unos siglos, pero tampoco es como si se hubiera ganado el respeto de sus hermanos. Todo el día se la pasaba fuera explorando, siempre queriendo ver nuevas tierras y a veces espiar de lejos a otros pueblos que se asentaban a las afueras de sus territorios.

No era que no le gustara su pueblo, pero a veces le entretenía pensando cómo sería si otros grupos se unieran a ellos. Eso nunca lo decía enfrente de sus hermanos, pero aun así creía que no sería mala idea cambiar un poco las costumbres que tenían.

Un día Arthur estaba escondido a las afueras de un bosque, detrás de unos árboles, espiando a un grupo de personas que no eran celtas. Ya los había visto antes y a veces los seguía, intentando no ser descubierto, simplemente por el gusto de ver cómo vivían. No estaba seguro de qué haría si era descubierto, pero por él no había problema de hacer al fin contacto con otras personas aparte de las suyas. Hasta se ponía a pensar en qué diría si se encontraba a otro como él y sus hermanos.

Con esas emocionantes ideas en la cabeza, intentó acercarse más para hacer contacto con ellos, pero antes de poder dar un paso unas manos lo jalaron hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera entre unos arbustos. Iba a gritar, pero esas mismas manos le taparon la boca.

La gente a la que estaba espiando hace unos momentos se calló y volteó a ver a su alrededor. Creyendo que el que hizo el ruido había sido un animal, empezaron a retirarse de nuevo a sus territorios.

La mano que tenía tapada la boca de Arthur lo soltó, haciendo que el rubio pudiera ver quién era el que lo había tirado al piso y luego callado. Sintió enojo al ver que era Dylan, su hermano mayor.

– ¿Estás demente? ¿Acaso quieres que te descubran? – Le dijo Dylan parándose y bajándose la capucha de su capa que le cubría la cabeza. De no ser por la estatura y textura del cabello, podría pasar por gemelo de Arthur.

– Pues por mí no habría problema, todo iba bien hasta que me interrumpiste, yo quería platicar con ellos.

– Si claro, ¿y crees que te habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos? Te habrían raptado y luego matado, entonces parte de nuestra gente habría muerto también, pero claro, tú nunca piensas en eso, tú sólo vives para ti y ya, no te das cuenta de que junto con Andrew y Aidan somos un pueblo.

– ¡¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Por qué crees que todo lo que hago está mal? – Le dijo enojado el más pequeño acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano.

– Yo no creo que todo lo que hagas esté mal, yo sé que todo lo que haces está mal- Dylan empujó a Arthur haciendo que cayera al piso entre un montón de hojas.

Hace unos 200 años Arthur habría empezado a llorar y se habría escondido detrás de Aidan, que seguramente se la habría pasado ignorándolo. Pero ya no era así, o al menos no con Dylan, que era el hermano con el que más se solía pelear.

– Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que nuestro pueblo cambie y luego ya no quieran ser vigilados todo el día como haces tú – Tomó una rama del piso y se la lanzó a Dylan que por poco logró esquivarla.

– Ya verás.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a pelearse, golpeándose y tirándose cosas que encontraban en el suelo, a veces hasta se mordían y rasguñaban.

– ¡Tranquilos ustedes dos!

Los hermanos dejaron de pelear al escuchar al mayor de ellos llegar. Andrew con su distintivo cabello rojo y su mirada seria venía bajando de una pequeña colina cerca de ellos.

Arthur a pesar de que siempre enfrentaba a Dylan, aún le temía a Andrew. Era el único hermano con el que intentaba evitarse siempre que podía y es que entre más rudo se había vuelto Arthur con Dylan, más cruel se volvió Andrew con el menor.

– ¿Y ahora porque peleaban? Creía que había sido suficiente con las otras siete peleas de la mañana. – Dijo Andrew con la voz cansada, como una madre después de haber separado a sus dos hijos por pelearse.

– Yo sólo intento asegurarme de que este idiota no vaya a una muerte segura.

– Lo que pasa es que te dan miedo, yo sé que no nos harán nada malo.

– Dylan dime qué fue lo que pasó. – Como siempre Andrew ignoró a Arthur y dejó que Dylan diera su versión de las cosas. Nunca mentía, pero siempre lograba hacer parecer que había hecho lo correcto y Arthur no.

Después de contarle que Arthur estaba intentando acercarse a unos extraños y que no le importaba si le pasaba algo a su gente con tal de saciar su curiosidad, Andrew puso una cara más seria que cuando los encontró lanzándose cosas.

– Gracias Dylan, vete con Aidan al pueblo, creo que necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas.

– Claro hermano, como tú digas – Dylan soltó un pequeña risa y volteó a ver a Arthur. Los dos se quedaron viendo, ambos sabían que no le esperaba algo bueno al pequeño, y eso alegraba a uno y aterraba al otro.

Arthur sentía más y más temor conforme escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos de Dylan. Al final sólo quedaban él y Andrew, al que por cierto intentaba no ver a los ojos.

El rubio se quedó viendo sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante que existiera, pero no pudo evitar escuchar como los pasos de su hermano se acercaban más a él. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que podría salirse de su cuerpo.

En menos de un segundo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y luego el duro suelo contra su hombro, con una bofeteada Andrew lo había tirado al piso.

– Así que no escuchas… después de haberte dicho muchas veces que no te acercaras a extraños, me vienes con que no te importa lo que te diga.

Arthur no se atrevió a moverse y se quedó tirado en el piso aún con los ojos cerrados, como si así no llegara a sentir más dolor.

– Eres un malcriado, estúpido, inútil, malagradecido… – Por cada insulto que daba, el pequeño sentía un patada en su cuerpo, a veces en la espalda, a veces en la cabeza.

Andrew dejó de patearlo y vio con desprecio a su pequeño hermano que ahora yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo. Se alejó un poco de su cuerpo sabiendo que si no se controlaba podía llegar a pasarse de la raya.

Arthur, al dejar de sentir los golpes, levantó un poco la cabeza e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero un pie se puso sobre su cabeza tirándolo de nuevo al piso, haciendo presión para que no se levantara.

-Si vas a seguir espiando a otros pueblos entonces acostúmbrate a estar aquí tirado, porque yo me encargaré de que siempre termines en el sucio suelo, que es a donde perteneces.

Después de haber dicho cosas hirientes y de dejarlo con patadas en el cuerpo, Andrew dio media vuelta y se fue con la esperanza de no ver a su hermano en toda la semana.

Cuando ya no escuchó a nadie, Arthur lentamente se arrodilló, gateando se sentó a la sombra del árbol que tenía más cerca y se recargó en su tronco.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca la apretó lo más que pudo. Estaba haciendo lo posible por no ponerse a llorar como siempre hacía, aunque al final, sin poder controlarlo, soltó un sollozó que fue seguido por el llanto. Ya sin contenerse dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, y hubiera durado así mucho rato de no ser por lo que pasó después.

– Ya no llores por favor, me siento mal cuando alguien llora.

Arthur inmediatamente dejó de llorar, pero sólo porque ahora estaba espantado, y soltó un grito que seguramente se escucho a una gran distancia.

– ¡¿Q-qué eres tú?

Espantado señalo a lo que tenía enfrente. Era una persona, como una niña muy chiquita, realmente muy chiquita, pues era sólo un poco más grande que la palma de una mano y soltaba un pequeño brillo de todo su cuerpo, el cual flotaba gracias a unas alas delgadas en su espalda.

– ¿Cómo que "qué"?, No soy una cosa, soy un hada – Dijo con aire ofendido la criatura que flotaba enfrente de Arthur.

– ¿Hada? – Al parecer Arthur ya no recordaba muy bien como se hablaba, por lo que soltar una palabra era casi un milagro.

– Sí, ya van varios días que llevo siguiéndote, pero no sabía si era buena idea hablar contigo, ya me iba a ir cuando comencé a ver cómo te trataban tus hermanos, y supe que ya era hora de que nos conociéramos.

– ¿Me estabas siguiendo? – Dijo Arthur mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara y soltaba un ligero sollozo, resto de su anterior llanto.

El hada viendo como se limpiaba, puso una de sus diminutas manos en la mejilla de él como muestra de afecto. Arthur que nunca había sentido una caricia se sintió extrañamente tranquilo.

– Ya, no llores, ya se fue tu hermano – Le dijo el hada con cara triste mientras se acercaba al rubio y le acariciaba la mejilla.

– Quisiera que se fuera para siempre. – Arthur con mirada de enojo veía por donde se había dio Andrew.

– ¿Y tus otros hermanos?

– Aidan nunca me hace caso, no le importo y Dylan… él sólo quiere ver que yo sufra.

– En ese caso ¿Quieres una amiga? – Le dijo la pequeña hada mostrándole una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara al verla.

– ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Arthur creyó que no había escuchado bien, había recibido tantos insultos de Andrew que dudó que alguien algún día llegara a quererlo.

– ¡Claro! – El hada revoloteó alrededor de su cabeza rápidamente mientras reía muy feliz.

Arthur sonrió, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, o al menos no de esa forma. Sintió como si un calor se expandiera por su cuerpo.

– Deja me presento, si vamos a ser amigos debemos saber nuestros nombres – Dijo el hada dejando de dar vueltas y poniéndose enfrente de Arthur – Mi nombre es Ellette, soy un hada del bosque.

– Yo soy Arthur Kirkland soy… eh… bueno yo… – No estaba seguro de que decir que era, ya que no era una persona como las demás, pero sonaría bastante raro decir "soy un pueblo" y no quería que la primera amiga que hacía en su vida lo catalogara como raro.

– Jejeje no te preocupes, sé lo que eres. Aunque no lo creas hay muchos como tú y tus hermanos.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando, incluso cuando llegó la noche los dos seguían como si sólo llevaran cinco minutos conversando. Arthur nunca se había sentido tan cómodo de estar haciendo algo con alguien por tanto tiempo, quería que así fuera para siempre, y ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía hermanos.

– ¿Entonces hay más hadas cómo tú?

– Sí, la mayoría de las personas no pueden vernos, de hecho yo creo que tus hermanos si podrían, pero hay veces en las que la gente se niega a creer en nosotras y por eso no nos ven.

– ¿Cuándo podré conocerlas a todas? – Preguntó Arthur con mucha curiosidad, pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida un momento por un bostezo que no pudo evitar.

– Creo que tendrá que ser otro día. Estas muy cansado y debes regresar al pueblo.

Cuando Arthur escuchó eso la felicidad desapareció casi por completo.

– No te preocupes, si quieres mañana nos volvemos a ver aquí y podrás conocernos a todos – Le dijo Ellette.

El hada lo acompañó hasta donde terminaba el bosque y un poco triste vio como el niño caminaba cabizbajo hacia el pueblo.

Arthur cruzó las murallas y se dirigió a una construcción de piedra con techo de paja. Ésta era igual que las demás construcciones, sólo que un poco más grande ya que la compartía con su hermanos. Intentó entrar en silencio, ya que lo más seguro es que estuvieran todos dormidos. Por suerte no fue escuchado y se metió en su cama, tenía muchas ganas de que la noche pasara rápido para poder ir a ver a todas las hadas que le mencionó Ellette.

Al día siguiente se levantó corriendo, ignorando por completo a Aidan que le preguntaba a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa. Corrió fuera del pueblo y llegó al bosque con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

– ¿Dónde estás Ellette? – Gritó el pequeño girando la cabeza hacia todos lados esperando poder encontrarla.

– ¡Vaya! No creí que llegarías tan temprano en la mañana, todavía no amanece por completo.

– ¡Quiero verlos a todos, quiero ir a donde tú vives!

El hada vio al niño tan contento y emocionado que no pudo decirle que no.

– Está bien, te llevaré. Nosotros vivimos en lo más profundo del bosque y no nos mostramos a los humanos, de hecho serás el primero de tu tipo en venir con nosotros, así que estate tranquilo porque no todas las hadas son como yo.

Caminaron por bastante rato, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado el amanecer hace mucho, pero intentó no mostrarse cansado, nada podía detener sus ganas de ir a donde vivía Ellette.

Después de unos minutos más, Arthur ya no podía pasar entre los árboles que estaban muy apretados y todo estaba demasiado oscuro por la sombra de las hojas. Para el hada no había problema, era tan pequeña que pasar entre los árboles era de lo más sencillo.

El niño estuvo a punto de quejarse de que ya no podía caminar más cuando de repente entraron a un claro en el bosque. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Él creyó que las hadas por ser tan pequeñas vivirían todas solamente en un árbol, en unas casas como las de él pero mucho más chiquitas. Cuál va siendo su sorpresa cuando se encuentra una zona casi tan grande como su pequeño pueblo, llena de vegetación por todas partes, lleno de flores y algunos árboles más grandes que los del otro lado del bosque. Quedó maravillado al ver hadas como su amiga volando por todos lados mientras reían y jugaban, al parecer aún no veían que él estaba ahí.

Por la emoción Arthur corrió hacia donde estaban todas las hadas. Éstas, cuando al fin notaron su presencia, detuvieron sus risas y se quedaron flotando en el aire viéndolo algo espantadas.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir una sola palabra todas las hadas ya habían desaparecido. El pequeño borró su sonrisa de la cara al ver como huían de él y se sitió tan triste de ver como lo dejaban que unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Sin embargo, dos hadas se acercaron al niño y lo comenzaron a rodear viéndolo con curiosidad, Arthur al darse cuenta dejó de llorar y se les quedó viendo intentando no moverse para no espantarlas.

Las hadas le jalaron la ropa interesadas por saber qué era eso que tenía puesto, otra se metió entre su cabello alborotado haciéndole cosquillas y una más estaba muy interesada al darse cuenta de que no tenía alas en su espalda.

De rato todas las hadas lo estaban examinando y tocándolo, al inicio Arthur estaba nervioso y no sabía si quedarse quieto o ahuyentarlas ya que las hadas se metían entre las mangas de su ropa o le jalaban el cabello.

Así fue como comenzó la amistad entre las hadas y el pequeño pueblo. Casi todos los días Arthur iba y las visitaba, y no solo conoció a las hadas, también vio criaturas que no conocía, había caballos blancos que tenían un cuerno en la frente y unas personas muy pequeñas también llamadas gnomos y duendes.

Pasaron algunos años y un día mientras Arthur estaba jugando con un unicornio, Ellette le preguntó sobre en golpe que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

– Andrew me golpeó el otro día porque no le dije a donde me iba siempre, pero ni aunque me intente matar les diría donde se encuentran ustedes.

–¿Y por qué no te defiendes? – Le preguntó preocupada otra hada que estaba con Ellette.

– Él es más grande y fuerte que yo, si le pego, él lo hará más fuerte, y soy muy torpe usando armas a diferencia de Dylan.

– ¿Y si usas magia? – Le dijo una de las hadas más pequeñas que estaban ahí. Las otras la vieron seriamente como si acabara de decir algo que no debía.

– ¿Cómo se usa la magia? – Pregunto bastante curioso Arthur, creyendo que "magia" era un tipo de espada o algo así.

– Es algo, que como nosotras bien sabemos, los humanos no deben de utilizar – Dijo un hada viendo enojada a la más pequeña.

– Pero el dijo que lo maltratan. No estoy diciendo que le enseñemos todo, pero puede defenderse un poco…

Las demás se quedaron meditando un momento, nunca le habían enseñado magia a un humano, pero les molestaba siempre verlo lastimado y sin poder defenderse.

– Está bien, te enseñaremos a usar magia, solamente no le digas a nadie donde la aprendiste.

Pasó el tiempo y Arthur comenzó a ver que era la magia. Le sorprendía cómo es que a veces moviendo sólo las manos o diciendo unas palabras podía hacer que las cosas se movieran o lograr aventarlas sin siquiera tocarlas. Le parecía algo más que increíbe poder hacer esas cosas, aunque no podía evitar entristecerse al ver que no llegaba a hacer más cosas que esas. Ellette decía que ya era increíble que pudiera hacer esas cosas simples ya que él no es un ser mágico y que no esperara poder hacer mucho más por ahora.

Un día cuando Arthur iba saliendo del bosque una mano lo agarró fuertemente del brazo.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – Le dijo enojado Andrew mientras lo zarandeaba del cuerpo.

– Eso no te importa. Yo voy y vengo de donde quiera. – Dijo Arthur mientras inútilmente intentaba zafarse de su hermano.

– Llevas años haciendo lo mismo. Ya no cuidas de tu pueblo y los que tenías bajo tu cuidado se están haciendo extraños.

– ¿Cómo extraños? – El rubio seguía intentando liberarse pero también estaba nervioso por lo que les estaba diciendo su hermano.

– Yo que sé, simplemente raros. Hablan de seres extraños y dicen que estos tienen poderes diferentes, ¡son raros! Y tú no los cuidas para impedir que piensen así.

– Ellos… pero no puede ser, no los conocen.

– ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tú también crees en esos seres? – Andrew se estaba espantando de la respuesta de Arthur.

– ¡Ellos existen! Pero es imposible que los del pueblo los conozcan.

Andrew se desesperó todavía más o tomó al niño por los hombros, haciendo que se vieran fijamente a los ojos.

– ¡No sé si tu estúpida cabeza recuerde que nosotros somos el pueblo. Lo que tú creas ellos también lo creerán, lo que tú pienses, ellos también!

– ¡Ya suéltame!

– ¡Sólo si dejas de creer en esas fantasías tuyas, esos seres son cosa de tu imaginación!

– ¡Son reales! – Arthur intentaba zafarse cada vez más pero Andrew estaba decidido a no soltarlo.

– ¡No es cierto, esas cosas no existen! ¡Tú estás loco! – Andrew sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza a Arthur de sus hombros, haciendole daño.

– ¡Déjame en paz!

En ese momento una luz salió de la mano de Arthur y Andrew cayó unos metros lejos de él. Asustados los dos voltearon a verse.

– ¿Q-qué hiciste? – Por primera vez Andrew se veía espantado.

– Yo… – Arthur se quedó viendo unos segundos la mirada espantada del pelirrojo. Nunca lo había visto así, y una sensación de emoción comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. No era felicidad, era más bien como si se sintiera superior a su hermano.

– Arthur… ¿qué hiciste?

– Usé magia. Me lo enseñaron esas cosas que según tú no existen. Ya me cansé de que tú y los otros me traten mal, yo y los humanos que me apoyen dividiremos el pueblo, así no llenaremos a tu gente con ideas extrañas.

-¿Dividir? No… ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– Lo haré – Arthur se sentía enojado y con una extraña euforia. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero sabía que ya era hora de que dejara de ser parte de un pueblo y convertirse él sólo en uno verdadero.

– Hay gente en estas tierras ¿no es así?

Unas personas bajaron de un barco viendo enfrente de ellos campos verdes que parecían no tener fin.

– No se preocupe, los celtas no serán difíciles de conquistar, los galos de la península al sur de aquí fueron nuestros en poco tiempo.

– Sí… es imposible olvidar a Francis, creyó que podría defender a su pueblo y ahora es un niño bajo nuestro poder. Era completamente incivilizado hace apenas un siglo, lo mismo haremos con los celtas.

– Descuide Imperio Romano, no hay pueblo que usted no pueda conquistar.


	3. Chapter 3

– Arthur, considéralo bien, no puedes irte.

Aidan llevaba ya mucho rato intentando hablar con su hermano, esa mañana Andrew llegó corriendo con él diciéndole que su hermano menor se iría junto con varios del pueblo. Aidan no entendía cómo es que el mayor de ellos no pudo detenerlo, pero espantado Andrew le mencionó algo que usaba Arthur para hacerlo a un lado sin siquiera tocarlo, sin terminar de escucharlo, Aidan fue a buscarlo para ver si él podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

– ¡Arthur voltea a verme cuando te hablo!

El rubio simplemente se pasaba de un lado a otro por la casa recogiendo sus cosas, se comportaba como si estuviera solo y no con su hermano. Desesperado Aidan vio por una de las ventanas cómo varias familias recogían sus pertenencias para partir junto con Arthur.

– No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Desesperado por recibir la atención de Arthur, Aidan lo tomó por el brazo para que lo pudiera encarar, pero al fin entendiendo a que se refería Andrew. Arthur con un movimiento de su otra mano logró que éste cayera al piso como si hubiera sido empujado.

Arthur bajó la mirada y se le quedó viendo, esperaba ver la misma reacción de miedo que puso el pelirrojo en la mirada de su otro hermano,. Sin embargo, a pesar de verse desconcertado, no mostraba temor ni nada, era más bien como si estuviese emocionado.

– Esperaba que Andrew estuviera equivocado, pero es cierto que sabes usar magia…

La cara de Arthur pasó del enojo a la sorpresa mientras veía que Aidan comenzaba a poner una sonrisa en su rostro, era como si… como si estuviera orgulloso de él.

Pero no podía ser, lo que menos llegaría a sentir alguna vez Aidan por su hermano menor sería orgullo, es por eso que siempre lo ignoraba.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es magia lo que estoy usando?

A Arthur le temblaba el labio cuando hablaba. No entendía ya nada. Se suponía que él era el único que podía ver a las hadas y por lo tanto el único que podía usar magia.

– ¡Cuántas veces no intenté yo hacer lo que tú acabas de hacer con tanta facilidad! Lylen me dijo que no podría usarla, pero quien hubiera dicho que el menor de mis hermanos si podría.

– Lylen… es pequeña y tiene un vestido naranja, ella es muy amiga de Ellete ¿Por qué conoces también a las hadas?

Arthur tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento se despertara, estaba seguro de que estaba soñando ¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus hermanos conociera a las hadas y ya hubiera intentado usar magia? No podía ser.

– Las conocí apenas llegamos aquí, son bastante lindas y amistosas ¿no crees?

Arthur se espantó al ver a Aidan hablando emocionadamente, con una sonrisa en su cara y riendo. Lo había visto así con la gente y con Dylan, pero jamás con él.

– Pero yo cuando llegue a la aldea se espantaron al verme porque muchas nunca habían visto a alguien como yo.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio te dejaron ir a su aldea? A mi me dijeron que mejor no fuera, sólo conozco a unas cuantas y las veo a las afueras del bosque. En serio que tienes suerte.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un rato, era como si los dos al fin se dieran cuenta de que hablaban el mismo idioma. De repente Aidan pareció darse cuenta de que estaba actuando de una manera muy natural y alegre con su hermano. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, por haberse mostrado con Arthur como si no hubiera un uro entre ellos.

– Quién lo hubiera dicho. Ahora resulta que los dos tenemos las mismas amistades y los mismos intereses.

Aidan se puso de pie y se recargó en el marco de la ventana bastante pensativo viendo hacia la calle, Arthur se sentó sobre su cama viendo a su hermano.

– ¿De verdad te vas? – Dijo Aidan ahora un poco más tranquilo, pero con una extraña mirada de melancolía en su rostro.

– Sí. Lástima que me voy justo cuando me acabo de dar cuenta que no te odio tanto como creía.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo. Después Aidan puso una expresión nostálgica, mientras recorría la mirada por toda la habitación.

– Aunque no te fueras, de todas formas ya no íbamos a seguir viéndonos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Arthur vio como su hermano se sentaba al lado de él en la cama.

– La verdad es… que yo también me voy a ir.

El pequeño no podía procesar esa frase en su cabeza. Él se iba porque ya no soportaba cómo lo trataban y porque Andrew odiaba su forma de pensar respecto a la magia, y ahora resulta que el hermano más querido, el que siempre era respetado por todos y que nadie lo odiaba, ahora también se iba.

– Pero a ti si te quieren…

Aidan volteó a verlo. La frase había actuado como un golpe muy fuerte, dicha de esa manera tan inocente y al mismo tiempo con una sinceridad tan seca.

– Yo nunca quise venir aquí para empezar. Siento que este no es mi lugar. Lo he estado platicando con Andrew estos últimos días, los dos queremos expandir nuestros territorios más allá de esta isla ¿Recuerdas la otra que está al oeste? Yo quiero ir allá. Me llevaré a algunos cuantos y veremos si podemos convivir con los celtas que viven en esa isla.

– Así que por eso Andrew se enojó cuando le dije que yo me iba. No quiere que terminemos todos separados.

– Eso y porque él está seguro de que no durarás un día vivo – Soltó un suspiro muy profundo – Sé que sonará como una mentira, pero Andrew sí se preocupa por tu seguridad.

Nunca he escuchado una mentira más mala. Fue lo que quizo decirle Arthur a su hermano. No le dijo nada, aunque su mirada de incredulidad y cierta burla parecían decirlo todo, y Aidan no se extrañó porque no le creyera. Sabía que el odio que sentían Andrew y Arthur era algo ya irreparable.

– No me creas si no quieres. Sólo nunca lo olvides.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se levantó mucho antes que sus hermanos. Ya fuera triste o no, no quería despedirse de ellos, además no es como si no fuera a volver a verlos nunca, simplemente viviría un poco más lejos, eso era todo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió al centro del pueblo donde ya muchas personas lo estaban esperando para partir.

Salieron en silencio y recorrieron una gran distancia, hicieron varias paradas para comer y descansar. Al siguiente día llegaron a una zona muy parecida a donde antes vivían solamente que no había casi ninguna construcción y apenas unas cuantas casas estaban esparcidas por la zona.

Al inicio era duro vivir ahí, todo era construir más viviendas y una fortaleza pequeña para protegerse, pero con el paso de los meses empezaron a adaptarse cada vez más y Arthur se fue dando cuenta de lo que era encargarse de todo como un verdadero pueblo.

Todos los días Arthur tenía que vigilar que no hubieran enemigos asechando, platicaba con los aldeanos, los ayudaba a cazar el alimento e intentaba a veces aconsejar de la mejor manera posible a su gente, y si llegaba a tener tiempo se ponía a practicar magia, que era lo único del día que lo hacía feliz realmente. Además así sentía que de alguna forma estaba cerca de Ellette, ya que desde que se fue de su otro hogar, ya no la había vuelto a ver.

Mientras en la otra aldea donde ya solo estaban Andrew y Dylan, las cosas empezarían a tomar un mal camino.

– Andrew estaba vigilando por el lado sur y logré ver a unas personas que no parecen ser de aquí.

– ¿Cómo eran?

– Algunos tienen un color de piel más oscuro que el nuestro, su cabello es del mismo color que el de Aidan y vestían de una manera bastante curiosa, parecía que tuvieran mantas blancas encima y otros tienen armaduras muy elaboradas y pesadas.

– ¿Qué hacían? – Andrew empezó a sentirse preocupado cuando Dylan le dijo que tenían armaduras.

– Estaban explorando la zona, creo que están buscando algo. No me acerqué lo suficiente para ver que decían, no quería arriesgarme.

– unta a más personas y que te ayuden a espiarlos, no podemos confiar en nadie que no conozcamos, yo comenzaré a buscar a los guerreros por si las dudas. Espero que no pretendan quedarse…

Tanto Dylan como Andrew sabían que no era el momento adecuado para encontrarse con otros pueblos, en especial si estos parecían experimentados en la guerra.

– Arthur, por favor sal un momento.

El pequeño rubio salió de una cabaña, quien lo mandó llamar era el hijo menor del líder de su pueblo. No tenía ni idea de para que lo llamaba.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Hay gente parada en la entrada, dicen que quieren entrar.

– ¿Y por qué no los dejan? – Él, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no le negaba nunca la entrada a nadie.

– Nunca los habíamos visto y no se ven como nosotros. No estábamos seguros de qué debíamos de hacer, por eso me pidieron que te preguntara.

Arthur lo meditó por un momento, ¡Desde hace cuanto que quería por fin ver a alguien más que a los celtas solamente! ¿Era acaso esa una oportunidad perfecta? En caso de que lo fuera, lo mejor sería no desperdiciarla.

– No se queden ahí esperando, háganlos pasar.

Nervioso Arthur se dirigió a la entrada, quería conocer a los nuevos visitantes, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse con ellos. Se quedó pensando en si debía de darles la bienvenida o si debía preguntarles directamente qué era lo que querían. De todas formas al final no hizo ninguna de las dos ya que quedó impactado con lo que tenía enfrente.

Sabía que él era pequeño de estatura, eso nadie lo tenía en duda, pero el hecho de ver a hombres montados sobre caballos con pesadas armaduras y miradas serias, hacían que Arthur se sintiera el ser más diminuto del planeta.

Uno de esos hombres bajó la vista y se le quedó viendo, lo vio fijamente y con algo de desprecio, pensando que sólo era un niño curioso.

– Apártate niño, impides el paso.

¿Qué era lo que había pensado decirles a esos visitantes? La verdad ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea. ¿Qué haría ahora? Lo único que podía hacer era verlos a la cara sin poder decir una palabra.

– Espera… este niño es a quien estábamos buscando.

Una de las personas bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Arthur, el cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no retroceder ni parecer intimidado. El hombre era alto, tenía la piel morena y su cabello era ondulado, el hecho de que tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro calmó ligeramente al pequeño.

– ¿Está seguro de que es él? Es tan… pequeño… – Dijo el soldado que quiso apartar a Arthur de su camino, cuidando de que la última palabra la escuchara solamente la persona con quien hablaba.

– Pues alguna vez yo también fui así, hace mucho tiempo claro. Los imperios no surgimos de la nada ¿sabes?

– ¿Eres como yo?

Los dos adultos bajaron la mirada y se le quedaron viendo a Arthur, como si por un momento hubieran olvidado que él estaba presente. El que le sonreía se le acercó y se hincó para poder quedar casi a su altura.

– No soy como tú, pero ni tu ni yo somos como los demás, eso tenlo por seguro.

– ¿Qué quieren aquí? – Al escuchar la voz de esa persona tan calmada, Arthur se sentía cada vez más seguro, aunque las piernas todavía las sentía tan débiles que si hubiera querido caminar se habría caido.

– Lo que terminemos haciendo aquí dependerá mucho de las respuestas que les des a mis preguntas. Así que, ¿te importaría si platicamos a solas un momento?

Arthur de nuevo sintió como si su corazón hubiera dado un brinco repentino, juraría que hasta se sintió mareado por unos instantes. Intentando parecer tranquilo e indiferente guió a la persona con la que habló hasta su casa. Se sentó en el piso viendo que el hombre sin problemas se sentaba enfrente de él, al parecer no le importaba el lugar donde fuera la conversación.

– Bien, sé quién eres, pero yo no me he presentado. Soy el Imperio Romano, como vez al igual que tú represento una nación, y he venido aquí para ver si quisieras hacer una alianza conmigo.

A pesar de que Arthur no entendía bien el concepto de alianza, se imaginó que esa persona se refería a algún tipo de amistad o algo así. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué diferencia había entre un pueblo y un imperio, sabía que no era lo mismo y que el imperio era más grande, pero no tenía idea de que tanto. De todas formas, fingiendo calma, soltó un discreto suspiro como si estuviera meditando la situación, aunque en realidad suspirara para calmarse. Ya que no podía responder, decidió contestar con una pregunta.

– En caso de que quisiera ser tu aliado ¿Qué le pasaría a mi pueblo?

El Imperio entendió rápidamente que Arthur no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando, y eso era aún mejor para él.

– De eso no te preocupes. Lo único que pasa si somos aliados es que si yo estoy en algún tipo de problemas tú me puedes ayudar y si algo te pasa créeme que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

– Si es así entonces creo que no habría problema si somos aliados. – La voz de Arthur sonaba temblorosa, dudando demasiado de su respuesta.

Arthur sabía que eso no podía ser lo único que pasara si eran aliados, nunca había visto que dos pueblos decidieran ayudarse nada más porque sí. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no es como si viera muchos pueblos siempre, así que intentando no pensar si en algo malo pudiera pasar. Se quedó callado viendo cual sería la reacción del hombre enfrente de él. Se animó un poco al ver que el Imperio sonreía más que antes.

– Has escogido la respuesta correcta, créeme que no te arrepentirás. Mañana vendré a verte, nos estaremos viendo muy seguido, hay unas cosas que quiero enseñarte.

– Está bien…

El Imperio se puso de pie y salió dejando al pequeño sentado en el piso pensando en qué hubieran hecho sus hermanos en caso de que ellos hubieran sido visitados. ¿Habrían dicho que sí, o que no?

A pesar de que escuchó como los caballos de los visitantes se iban alejando, Arthur no se movió de su lugar, y no lo hizo el resto del día. Se comenzó a dar cuenta de que los problemas ahora tenía que resolverlos solo y no dejárselos a Andrew o a Aidan. Eso hizo que una sensación de miedo lo invadiera, pues su mayor miedo de no saber qué sucedería con su pueblo a partir de ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

A las afueras del pueblo, el pequeño ejército de romanos iba en camino hacia su campamento, no muy lejos del pueblo celta.

– ¿Qué le dijo ese niño? – Dijo el capitán al Imperio mientras bajaban de sus caballos.

– Es ingenuo, como todo niño. Es claro que no tiene ni idea de a lo que se enfrenta. Creí que sería igual a sus dos hermanos e intentaría atacarnos también, por eso los traje a ustedes, por si teníamos que pelear otra vez, pero en vez de una lucha nos acabamos de encontrar a un nuevo pueblo al que conquistar.

El Imperio Romano seguía sonriendo, pero no era la sonrisa tierna de antes.

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó como si su cuerpo pesara el doble. Hizo las cosas de ese día torpemente ya que su cabeza sólo estaba en la llegada del visitante extranjero. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer cuando llegara o de que iban a hablar. Si de nuevo sacaba términos que no conocía ahora si le costaría mucho trabajo no parecer un completo ignorante, pero no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle y definitivamente no iría con sus hermanos.

La llegada del Imperio fue antes de lo que hubiera querido el rubio, y ya no pudo hacer nada ni pensar en nada más cuando se lo encontró en la puerta de su casa.

– Hola Arthur, como te dije ayer, vengo a enseñarte unas cosas.

Bajando la mirada se encontró con muchos pergaminos y objetos extraños, no sabía para que pudieran servir y, siendo un niño, lo único que pudo sentir fue curiosidad.

– ¿Qué me va a enseñar?

– Pues primero a escribir, no podemos hacer nada más si no sabes hacerlo.

Después de mucho tiempo y mucha dedicación, Arthur ya sabía para qué servía la famosa escritura que con tanto esmero le enseñaba ese hombre. Le impresionaba que todo lo que quisiera podía anotarlo y así nunca olvidarlo. Antes todo lo tenía que memorizar, y ahora escribiendo era mucho más fácil.

Pero no era lo único que supo hacer. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo, ya fuera sobre historia, geografía, matemáticas… cada cosa que le enseñaban le encantaba y feliz veía como la vida de su pueblo era cada vez mejor. A veces se la podía pasar platicando con el imperio hasta altas horas de la noche, escuchando todas las maravillosas cosas que hizo, y cuando éste hablaba sobre sus dos pequeños nietos, que eran todavía más chicos que Arthur, podía platicar durante horas. Nunca dejaba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos dos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había pasado prácticamente un siglo desde que conoció por primera vez al Imperio y, a veces recordando, se llegaba a sorprender de cómo es que antes podía vivir sin saber tantas cosas.

Sin embargo, algo comenzó a cambiar.

– No estoy seguro de que haya tantos soldados vigilándonos… ¿no sería mejor que los quitaras?

– Tranquilo. Como te dije, si planean atacarte yo te protegeré, y tú me dijiste que tus hermanos te odiaban ¿Qué tal si piensan atacarte?

– Pero ahora ya no puedo salir del pueblo y ya no puedo hacer las cosas que antes hacía. Ahora solo hago lo que tú me dices.

La discusión ya llevaba demasiado rato, Arthur se comenzó a dar cuenta de que cada vez su pueblo parecía más una prisión para él. Estaba conforme con que habían crecido notablemente de tamaño, tenían mejores construcciones y defensas, pero nadie era feliz. Al menos su gente no lo era.

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo estará bien Britania.

El mayor gentilmente intentó pasar una mano por la cara enojada del menor, pero éste rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

– Y esa es otra cosa. Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digas Britania, ese no es mi nombre.

– Tú una vez me dijiste que querías un nombre para tu ciudad, y yo personalmente lo escogí para ti ¿Por qué no te gusta?

– Suena tan… no sé. Suena romano.

– ¿Cómo querías que sonara? Eres demasiado opuesto en tus decisiones Arthur, primero me dices que quieres que te ayude, que quieres aprender todo de nosotros, que quieres un nombre, y luego resulta que no te parecer nada de eso.

La voz del Imperio Romano subió de volumen y no mostraba su sonrisa de siempre. Sin embargo no se veía enojado ni nada, simplemente estaba serio. De cualquier manera el pequeño rubio se comenzó a alarmar.

– Yo no quería comenzar a transformarme en un pueblo tuyo, ¡no soy feliz así!

A pesar de que esperaba una reprimenda o algo, se sintió confundido al ver al Imperio pensando. Prefirió no interrumpirlo y se quedó callado viéndolo fijamente.

– Te mostraré que no es malo ser como los romanos. No quería decírtelo pero traeré a otro pueblo para que lo conozcas, es más grande que tú, y él te puede mostrar lo bien que ha vivido con nosotros.

– ¿Quién es?

– Así como yo te digo Britania, a él lo llamé Galia. Es un chico muy bueno. Se parece mucho a ti fisicamente.

Arthur se quedó viendo fijamente al hombre enfrente de él. Quizá hace 100 años habría estado emocionado de conocer a otro como él, pero por alguna razón ya no tenía nada de confianza en el Imperio. Cada día que pasaba se comenzaba a sentir más como un romano y menos como un celta.

– Pues no me importa, ¡yo ya no quiero conocer a nadie! – A pesar del miedo que empezó a sentir, Arthur se puso de pie como si intentar retar al Imperio.

– Te estás haciendo un niño muy desobediente, no quiero que me obligues a tratarte diferente.

– Trátame como quieras, no creo que haya nada peor que la sensación que tengo desde que me di cuenta de que estoy siendo conquistado por ti.

El Imperio se puso de pie, notándose la obvia diferencia de estaturas. Arthur había crecido de tamaño y parecía más un niño d años que uno de 5, pero eso no se comparaba en nada al romano enfrente de él. Por un segundo pareció que estuvo a punto de reírse el Imperio, pero fue más bien como una burla.

– ¿Crees que no hay nada peor? En serio necesitas crecer Britania, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es ser conquistado por las malas.

Caminando directo hacia el pequeño, el Imperio se veía ahora enojado, y al no saber que le haría, Arthur daba pasos hacia atrás intentado inútilmente alejarse. Al ver que el Imperio alzó su brazo con la intención de golpearlo (o al menos así lo vio Arthur), este reaccionó y lo atacó.

– ¡Aléjate!

Usando magia, Arthur le lanzó un mueble al Imperio haciendo que este cayera al suelo al ser golpeado. Temblando, el rubio sabía que acababa de empeorar las cosas por dos razones. En primer lugar se atrevió a golpear al Imperio, que era lo mismo que declararle la guerra a los romanos, y en segundo lugar uso magia, una de las cosas que más odiaban ellos.

Viendo como se ponía de pie el Imperio con una gran herida en su rostro enojado, Arthur intentó huir, pero antes de que siquiera lo pensara, el hombre le dio una cachetada y aunque fue obvio que ésta no fue dada con toda la fuerza de su brazo y hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, de todas formas Arthur cayó al suelo con un quejido por la herida.

– Te dije que no usaras magia… en serio estas en problemas esta vez. Creí que por fin había logrado eliminar eso de ti y de Hibernia, pero parece que no me hacen caso.

Con gran miedo, Arthur se puso de pie. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo dándole unas ganas increíbles de atacar como fuera al Imperio. En realidad ya no le importaba en lo absoluto si terminaba declarándole la guerra.

Antes siquiera de que el Imperio se le pudiera acercar y sin importarle qué era lo que tenía pensado hacerle, el chico movió rápidamente la mano y con gran fuerza, haciendo que el hombre saliera despedido unos pocos metros, lo suficiente para que él sin siquiera dudarlo comenzara a huir.

Escuchó a lo lejos alguien que decía "¡que no escape!", pero ni se detuvo a pensar por un segundo, lo importante ahora era salir de la ciudad antes de que todos los soldados se dieran cuenta.

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, sabía que cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de la salida y eso lo animaba a seguir corriendo a pesar de que la respiración le comenzaba a fallar.

Cuando logró ver la entrada de la ciudad, sintió tanta emoción de poder llegar a ser libre que no lo creyó posible cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo más rápido.

Escuchando a lo lejos unos caballos que seguramente tenían soldados que iban tras él, Arthur salió de la ciudad y se metió en un bosque, sabía que los caballos no podrían entrar ahí y que los romanos tardarían más en atraparlo.

Al llegar lo suficientemente lejos, se dejó caer sobre el pasto, haciendo un esfuerzo por convencer a su cuerpo de que no se puede inhalar y exhalar al mismo tiempo e intentando recordar cómo se respira debidamente. Hasta sentía como su garganta se secaba al entrar y salir rápidamente el aire.

Cuando logró calmarse y darse cuenta de todo lo que acababa de hacer, la euforia y la emoción ahora eran una sensación de completo pánico y temor.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo. Su sentido de la razón le decía que tenía que ir con sus hermanos y pedirles ayuda para liberarse de los romanos, porque él sabía que aunque hubiera logrado escapar, eso no significaba que ahora los invasores lo dejarían en paz a él y a su gente.

Viendo cómo atardecía, decidió pasar la noche ahí, así también aprovechaba que los soldados perdieran su pista para cuando fuera de día.

En la noche se intento cubrir lo más que podía con su capa a pesar de que no lo protegía mucho del frío, y aunque intentó dormir, la verdad es que no lo logró, y lo poco que soñaba a veces eran puros sueños en los que era atacado él sólo por un increíble ejército de miles de hombres.

Con esa idea en la cabeza en la mañana, supo que no debía de hacer esto solo. A pesar de que sabía que no sería para nada bien recibido, se encaminó hacia donde vivían dos de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, Arthur no vio al pueblo grande y poderoso que antes había ahí.

Las casas estaban descuidadas y muchas destruidas, el ganado era mucho más pequeño que antes y ya no se veía a nadie cantando o bailado en el centro de del pueblo, todos veían al chico con miradas tristes o serias. Se puso nervioso, comenzó a darse cuenta de que el Imperio lo había tratado a él bastante bien en comparación a otros pueblos celtas.

Dylan salió de su cabaña a ver qué pasaba y vio a Arthur caminado hacia él.

– Arthur… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sorprendido su hermano mayor.

No sabía si fue por el tiempo que pasó o que ahora se veía más débil, pero juraría que antes Dylan era mucho más alto que él. Ahora los dos tenían la misma estatura. Iba a contestarle pero otra persona salió también de la cabaña.

Andrew salió y al igual que Dylan se veía débil y cansado. Aún así seguía teniendo esa mirada seria que siempre logró intimidar a Arthur. También había crecido, parecía tener ya unos trece años, pero la palidez en su rostro y su mirada enojada le decían al rubio que no había sido un crecimiento tranquilo y pacífico como el suyo. Con la mirada de increíble odio que sólo se la dedicaba a él, Andrew volteó a ver al menor de sus hermanos.

-Miren quien se dignó a venir a visitarlos… Britania…

¿Les gustó?

Cuando lo leí antes de publicarlo lo sentí muy largo y a la vez muy corto jejeje ^^U

Como que la historia se me hace taaaaaaan larga que escribir lo que pasó en 100 años en un capítulo como que te hace sentir que quedó incompleto, pero también ya se me hacían mucho 10 hojas para un cap, así que ahí lo deje.

Por cierto, por si surgen dudas… Galia es Francis (osea Francia actual) pero ese nombre lo tenía en la época de los romanos e Hibernia es Aidan (actual Irlanda). Obviamente se dio a entender que Britania es la actual Inglaterra, de todas maneras aclaro.

Sobre información histórica, por si quieren saber de dónde saque la inspiración para el capítulo…

En el año 55 a.C. los romanos visitan por primera vez la islas británicas, al inicio fue una convivencia pacífica, pero algunos celtas comenzaron a sentirse inseguros y fue me parece que en el año 43 que Aulo Plaucio decidió romper el pacto con los celtas y atacó las islas para la completa conquista. Algo que no puse (si no iba a ser gigante el capítulo, pero si lo mencioné vagamente) es que en el año 84 Roma intentó conquistar a Escocia pero falló, así que dividió con una muralla a los dos pueblos y es considerada la primera división entre Escocia e Inglaterra (claro que aún no tenían esos nombres).

En el prox capítulo habrá batalla, si les interesa saber de que tratará, les recomiendo buscar sobre una mujer celta llamada Boudica, decidí que ella no aparecerá, pero sí lo que logró hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sintió esas palabras como si le hubieran dicho una grosería cargada de veneno. Cuando escuchó el nombre que le había puesto el Imperio viniendo de los labios de su hermano, lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara.

– Así que los rumores son ciertos, ahora perteneces a ellos.

Las palabras de Dylan tampoco fueron amables, aunque para Arthur fue normal escuchar eso. La verdad no pensaba recibir abrazos ni palabras de tranquilidad al ir a verlos.

– Yo no soy un romano.

– Pues tu nombre dice lo contrario, Bri-ta-nia.

Entre más decía Andrew su nombre, más asco le daba escuchar esas palabras, era como si se burlara de haberse permitido llamar así, como si fuera un perro encontrado por un señor al que, para quedárselo, le puso un nombre de mascota.

– Déjalo Andrew, de mi no te burlaste cuando te dije que mi nombre ahora es Hibernia.

Aidan salió de la casa. Su vista estaba cansada y su piel lucía pálida y sin vida, aun así, mantenía un brillo en sus ojos que ninguno de sus hermanos tenía y que provocaba en Arthur una ligera sensación de tranquilidad.

Andrew se calló cuando vio salir a su hermano menor, parecía tener una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, una mirada que sólo se la dedicaba a Aidan y a nadie más, ni siquiera a Dylan.

– ¿También escapaste? – Preguntó Aidan viendo fijamente a su hermano más pequeño.

– ¿Entonces tú también fuiste parte de ellos? – Por un instante Arthur se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no había sido el único engañado por los romanos.

– Un tiempo. Al inicio se vieron algo amigables cuando llegaron a la isla, pero no tardaron en asentarse y a apropiarse de todo lo que nosotros teníamos. Ni siquiera nos permitían usar la magia.

– Ahora entiendo porqué el Imperio estaba enojado cuando lo ataqué con magia…

Los dos hermanos se vieron como si compartieran algo que los demás no, como un instante de familiaridad entre los dos que nunca había surgido, y aunque fue muy pequeña la sensación, Arthur sintió cierto aprecio por su él.

Un chasquido con la lengua por parte de Andrew los hizo a los dos mover su mirada hacia el mayor. Se veía de mal humor.

– Vamos adentro, no tiene sentido estar afuera.

Hace tiempo que Arthur no estaba en esa habitación. La solían los cuatro antes de que llegaran los romanos, pero ahora sólo Andrew y Dylan permanecían juntos y todavía libes de la invasión.

Andrew y Aidan se sentaron en las dos camas que había ahí. Arthur quiso sentarse al lado de Aidan, pero sintió un empujón con el hombro por parte de Dylan que, soltando una risa burlona, se adelantó y se colocó al lado de su hermano. Arthur no le dijo nada y se sentó en el suelo, prefería eso a estar al lado de Andrew.

– ¿Cómo atacaremos?

Arthur levantó la mirada al escuchar hablar a Dylan, los otros dos parecían ya enterados de la situación y cada uno meditaba que era lo que diría en respuesta a la pregunta.

– ¿Atacar? – Dijo un poco confundió Arthur.

– Como siempre, eres el último en enterarte de las cosas, si sólo vienes a quitarnos el tiempo, mejor te hubieras quedado a salvo en tu ciudad – Le dijo Andrew sin verlo a la cara, como si no valiera la pena mirarlo mientras le hablaba.

Arthur iba a decirle que no es como si en su ciudad estuviera viviendo con la mayor comodidad, pero antes de quejarse, Aidan comenzó a hablar.

– Sabemos que los romanos son una amenaza, y queremos mandarlos de nuevo al sur. Antes de que llegaras estábamos pensando qué hacer.

A pesar de que Aidan se tomó la molestia de explicarle, lo hizo de manera muy floja y viendo a un punto en la pared, como si tampoco le importara si él estuviera presente o no. Arthur pensó que hacia eso para seguir el ejemplo de Andrew y seguir ignorándolo, no era como si de la nada su relación hubiera mejorado y ahora fueran amigos. Sabía que a pesar de que fuera el hermano con el que mejor se llevaba, Aidan no lo trataría como un amigo nunca.

– Ahora que ya estás aquí supongo que es hora de prepararnos para una batalla de verdad, espero que nos sirvas de algo y nos digas lo más que puedas sobre los romanos – Dijo Andrew levantándose y tomando pliegos de papel sobre una mesa.

Las semanas pasaron y fueron las más tediosas que había tenido Arthur en su vida. Creaban estrategias y luego las desechaban, escuchaban ideas y algunas eran aceptadas, otras ignoradas.

Cada día que pasaba era una presión constante. Se reunían con los jefes de los pueblos celtas para negociar, juntar gente, entrenarla y crear armas para defenderse de un pueblo que nadie sabía cuando atracaría. El ambiente estaba tenso en todo momento.

Arthur no decía nada al respecto, pero cuando veía a su gente entrenar, sabía que no tenía una preparación como la de los romanos. Él los había visto, eran un ejército fuerte que no dudaría un instante en destruirlo todo si se les ordenaba, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza aparecía ante él cuando escuchaba a los pueblos celtas reunirse y animar al pueblo a luchar. Sentía que con esas palabras de confianza quizá y tendrían una oportunidad de ganar.

El tiempo jamás sería suficiente para prepararse, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, había pasado casi un año desde que Arthur y Aidan habían dejado a los romanos.

La tensión volvió cuando un hombre vestido con una armadura y una capa roja quiso entrar en la ciudad que tenían Andrew y Dylan. Montado sobre un caballo, daba una apariencia prepotente.

Le cedieron el paso y uno de los jefes de los pueblos celtas salió a recibirlo. El romano sin bajarse de su caballo extendió la mano entregándole un papel al hombre, el cual lo recibió sin siquiera dirigir una palabra.

El romano apenas entregó el papel le dio una ligero golpe a su caballo y este galopó hacia la salida, desapareciendo entre el bosque de manera sigilosa.

Aidan tomó la carta entre sus manos y la abrió de manera nerviosa. Sólo él y Arthur podían leer el alfabeto romano.

– ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Andrew poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

– O volvemos Aidan y yo a nuestras ciudades y aceptamos la invasión romana, o nos preparamos para la batalla en una semana.

Los cuatro hermanos voltearon a verse entre ellos y escucharon el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor. Todos sabían que ese momento tenía que llegar, pero esperaban que de alguna manera u otra no tuvieran que luchar.

– En ese caso, tenemos una semana para preparar todo y marchar hacia el sur. Su campamento tiene que estar en esa dirección – Dijo Andrew para después caminar hacia una tienda de campaña en la que se reunían principalmente él y los jefes de los pueblos.

Los primeros tres días pasaron tan rápidos que Arthur creyó que los romanos controlaban el tiempo para que fuera en su contra. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba marchando un ejército listo para luchar.

La semana pasó y la noche fue terriblemente tensa, pues al día siguiente habría sangre derramando en esos pastos verdes que se veían a la distancia.

Arthur no pudo dormir, ni siquiera lo intentó. Y no era el único. En las tiendas de campaña veía en el reflejo provocado por la luz de una vela a sus dos hermanos mayores hablando en voz baja con los jefes, quizá y hablando sólo para pasar el tiempo, ya que no había nada más que discutir sobre la batalla. Simplemente había que esperar unas horas para poner en práctica todo lo que tenían planeado desde hace meses.

Se levantó de su cama, la cual era tan incómoda como el suelo, al estar hecha de paja metida dentro de tela. Se sentía más nervioso recostado sin hacer nada.

Caminó entre las tiendas. Algunas producían sonido de voces, otras tenían puro silencio, pero afuera de ellas había más movimiento del que creyó que habría. gente afilando hachas, otros practicando con espadas entre ellos, y algunos más hablando sobre cualquier cosa para tranquilizarse.

De la nada una espada cayó enfrente de él, haciendo un rudo sordo al caer al piso frente a sus pies. Se inclinó para recogerla, ya había entrenado con ellas, pero seguía viéndolas demasiado grandes y pesadas.

– Más te vale darle uso cuando amanezca.

Dylan salió de entre unos árboles. Él también tenía una espada parecida en sus manos, al parecer había estado entrenando con ella.

– Lo mismo te digo a ti – Dijo Arthur un poco incómodo por la presencia de su hermano.

– ¿Estás asustado? – Dijo Dylan con un tono despreocupado, como si le estuviera preguntando el clima, aunque su voz sonara nerviosa.

– Un poco, ¿y tú? – Arthur sabía que estaba mintiendo, estaba horriblemente aterrado de que amaneciera, pero sin poder evitarlo el tiempo pasaba y el cielo cada vez tomaba un azul más claro.

– ¡Claro que…! Bueno, quizá esté un poco asustado.

Aunque fuera el más cercano a él en edad y el que más se le parecía físicamente, nunca tuvo cariño alguno por su hermano, así que no estaba seguro de qué decirle en esos momentos. Estaba seguro de que si se hubieran llevado mejor, hasta podrían estarse abrazando y apoyándose el uno al otro.

– Bueno ya amaneció.

Arthur volteó y vio los rayos de sol apareciendo entre las colinas. La hora que había estado intentando evitar al fin había llegado.

– ¡Vámonos todos!

Los hombres comenzaron a salir de las tiendas rápidamente, a diferencia de Arthur, esperaban ese momento con ansias.

Avanzaron unas cuantas millas y al fin lo encontraron, el ejército romano los estaba esperando perfectamente formados y, por supuesto, mucho más numerosos que como esperaban los celtas.

Sin embargo, una mujer de su pueblo comenzó a decir cosas que supuso que a la gente los llenó de esperanza y ganas para luchar. Él no la escuchaba en ese momento, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte y todo lo viera desde afuera.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la mujer, montada sobre un caballo y con la espada apuntando hacia el frente, comenzó a avanzar hacia el enemigo.

Gritos de guerra se escucharon fuertemente, y luego todo fue una carrera para llegar primero hacia el campo de batalla. Las ganas de destruir a los romanos era ya incontrolable.

Al inicio todo fue una mancha de cuerpos moviéndose, Arthur no estaba seguro de a quien seguir con la mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando veía un romano caer, pero su respiración se detenía cuando un celta moría por culpa de una lanza o espada.

Sintió algo atrás de él y vio como un romano se acercaba con una lanza directo a él. Siguiendo lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera, movió la espada intentando defenderse. A veces golpeaba el cuerpo del otro, otras sentía la lanza muy cerca de su propia cara. Todo lo que había aprendido a hacer con la espada lo había olvidado. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y lo único que podía hacer era, de manera brusca, tratar de detener los ataques y buscar cómo defenderse. Su cabeza no podía pensar en algún movimiento. Todo era demasiado rápido y eso hacía que se aterrara aún más, pues no sabía cuando podía fallar y perder.

En un giro en el que perdió la vista de todo a su alrededor, sintió como la espada se clavaba en algo suave pero a la vez espeso. Abrió los ojos y vio la espada clavada en el costado izquierdo del romano, donde no lo defendía la armadura. Asustado soltó la espada llena de sangre y vio como el hombre caía al suelo. Duró unos instantes retorciéndose y luego hubo silencio. Dejó de moverse y de soltar gemidos de dolor.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sentir algo, pues tuvo que sacar la espada del cuerpo de ese hombre. A pesar de las nauseas que sintió al sacar el arma del cuerpo, no tardó en volver a levantarla para evitar el ataque de otra espada que con gran fuerza intentaba partir su cuerpo en dos.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa sínica de un hombre moreno que ya conocía muy bien frente a él.

– La última vez que te vi apenas eras capaz de golpearme, y ahora acabas de matar a una persona. ¿Qué te sucedió Britania?

Arthur recuperó la respiración y sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía fuerza. Enfrente de él estaba el mismo Imperio Romano sujetando su espada con gran agilidad y sin hacer esfuerzo.

– Todo es tu culpa – La voz le salió temblorosa y muy fuerte.

– ¿De qué hablas Britania? Gracias a mí lograste salir de esa salvaje vida que tenías, deberías estar agradecido.

El rubio, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, levantó la espada y la movió fuertemente hacia el abdomen del Imperio Romano, el cual la esquivo con facilidad. De todas formas, su rostro mostraba seriedad, sabía que cualquier batalla no era un juego ni un chiste, aunque fuera contra un pequeño pueblo.

Arthur gritaba y movía la espada lo mejor que podía. Su ira le permitía dejar de sentir el peso del arma en sus manos ya adoloridas, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía provocarle ni un rasguño al romano frente a él.

Cada vez más cansado, Arthur sentía que esta batalla no tenía sentido, cada vez veía menos celtas luchando y más romanos ganando. Estaba perdiéndolo todo.

En eso, un hombre dio un golpe en el hombro del Imperio logrando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo soltando su espada. Arthur estuvo a punto de sonreírle al hombre en forma de agradecimiento de no ser porque vio su cabeza ser desprendida de su cuerpo por una espada romana. Desvió la mirada intentando no ver la escena y borrarla de su memoria para siempre. Por más egoísta que sonara, tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

Vio al Imperio levantándose del piso. Corrió, tirándosele encima y poniendo una mano sobre el cuello del otro y su espada debajo de la barbilla del romano. Éste se veía sorprendido, pero en cierto modo orgulloso.

– Si vieras tu rostro enfurecido en este momento... Sé que serás grande Britania, más grande que todos tus hermanos juntos. Sigue así y te convertirás en un Imperio como yo – El Imperio hablaba con palabras de orgullo, aunque en cierto modo sonaba de burla su voz.

– ¡Yo nunca seré como tú! – Dijo Arthur haciendo más presión con su mano temblorosa y fría sobre el cuello del otro.

– Si estuviéramos al revés, yo ya te habría matado sin dudarlo. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo Arthur?

El pequeño no sabía qué hacer. Ya no soportaba el temblabar de su cuerpo ni esa presión en el pecho al ya no poder moverse y actuar. Tenía la oportunidad en sus manos, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

– ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Sabes que matándome no lograrás nada. Somos la representación de nuestro pueblo, pero no somos ellos completamente. Si morimos, ellos seguirán creciendo sin nosotros.

Arthur se quedó callado. El Imperio estaba diciendo justo lo que por su mente estaba pasando. No había forma de ganar esa guerra. Ni siquiera matándolo.

– Lo sabes Britania. Están perdiendo. Las esperanzas no los harán ganar, aunque me mates hay cerca de un millón de romanos contra unos miles de celtas. No lograrás nada deshaciéndote de mí.

La mano de Arthur temblaba cada vez más. Las palabras del Imperio eran como un veneno que entraban dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

– Eres sólo un niño, no estás preparado para tantas responsabilidades todavía.

Arthur bajó un poco más su espada. La hubiera soltado de no ser por un grito que escuchó a lo lejos.

– ¡Maldito idiota, mátalo de una vez!

Andrew y otro hombre estaban luchando contra un romano. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y sudor, y aunque parecía cansado, seguía luchando sin detenerse. La mirada que le dedicó a Arthur brillaba llena de ira.

– ¿Qué harás Arthur? Sabes que no tienes salida. Tú no me quieres matar, sólo estas obedeciendo ordenes de un hermano que ni siquiera te aprecia.

La mano de Arthur soltó la espada. Su cuerpo se movía sin que él lo pensara, no estaba ya seguro de qué era lo que hacía.

No pudo meditar un segundo más. Un pequeño cuerpo lo empujó contra el piso haciendo que no viera nada más que un brilloso cabello rubio cerca de él. Un segundo después una lanza cayó al lado de ellos por unos centímetros de distancia.

Levantó la vista y vio a Dylan encima suyo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Su respiración chocaba contra su cara de manera irregular, parecía entre enojado y asustado.

– ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Esa lanza casi te mata!

Dylan se puso de pie, y se fue corriendo para seguir luchando, Arthur volteó la mirada rápidamente, pero en el suelo ya no se encontraba el Imperio Romano. La oportunidad había escapado de sus manos.

No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de pensar cuando sintió un terrible golpe contra su cabeza. Cayó al suelo con la vista nublada y con manchas que aparecían y desaparecían. Poco a poco dejó de sentir su cuerpo y a perder sentido de dónde estaba. Lo último que vio fue unas sandalias como las que usaba el Imperio.

– No me mataste, no haré lo mismo contigo, pero no aseguro nada para tu gente y tus hermanos.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba dentro de la habitación de Andrew y Dylan. Por un instante sintió su cabeza darle vueltas, luego logró sentarse sobre una suave cama en la que estaba recostado hace unos instantes.

– Al fin despiertas, llevas varios días ahí.

La voz de Dylan lo devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que la batalla había terminado, y por la mirada seria y algo perdida de su hermano, ya sabía cuál era el resultado.

Dylan dejó de verlo y se fue a la otra cama donde estaba Aidan recostado, al parecer también desmayado. Se subió a la cama y tomó al castaño en brazos, poniéndole un paño húmedo sobre su frete.

No pudo decir nada porque en eso entro Andrew a la habitación. Apenas vio que Arthur ya estaba despierto, lo tomó de su mano y lo lanzó con furia al piso.

Arthur cayó al suelo fuertemente. Tosió un poco cuando el polvo que levantó entró por su nariz, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ya que una fuerte patada en su estómago lo dejó sin aire.

– ¡Perdimos! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Britania?

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su hermano menor, Andrew lo tomó por la playera rota y ensangrentada para ponerlo a su altura. Arthur respiraba con mucha dificultad debido al golpe, además de que sus pies colgaban del suelo y sus manos se sujetaban desesperadamente a las muñecas del pelirrojo, que era lo que tenía más cerca.

– ¡Seguimos bajo el control de esos bastardos y todo es por tu culpa!

Un puñetazo fue directo al rostro del rubio y cayó sobre el piso una vez más. Su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba aterrado por ver tantos muertos en la batalla y por la reacción de su hermano hacia él. Además, no sólo estaba adolorido por los golpes actuales, sino todos los recibidos por los romanos.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y la voz no podía salir, quería ayuda, pero no tenía a nadie.

– ¡Si no existieras, nada de esto habría pasado. No entiendo porque vives todavía!

Andrew estaba en un ataque de furia. Por instante se quedó quieto mientras pasaba su mano por su pantalón cubierto de sangre y lentamente metió su mano por su chaqueta sacando un cuchillo que llevaba entre su ropa.

– No entiendo porque vives todavía…

Se acercó a Arthur caminando lentamente. Su hermano asustado y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, empezó a soltar ligeros sollozos. Desesperado volteó a ver a sus otros hermanos, pero con Aidan inconsciente y Dylan viendo la escena sin saber que hacer abrazando aún el cuerpo de su hermano, se sintió desprotegido.

Al ver el cuchillo acercarse más a él, Arthur empezó a soltar gemidos involuntarios provocados por el miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y sus ojos estaban abiertos, viendo a su hermano parado enfrente de él.

Andrew en un rápido movimiento se tiró encima de Arthur logrando que éste no pudiera escapar. El rubio se sacudía desesperadamente mientras veía como su hermano lo miraba fija y seriamente, como si no dudara de lo que quisiera hacer. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera parecía enojado como hace unos instantes. Eso aterró todavía más a Arthur.

– ¡Aidan, por favor ayúdame!

Volteó su rostro a su hermano mayor, que en los brazos de Dylan estaba comenzando a moverse, recuperándose ligeramente de su desmayo.

– ¡Dylan!

El otro hermano estaba viéndolo también espantado, sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Aidan, parecía que no podía reaccionar para ninguna otra cosa.

– Hermano, n-no…

La voz se le comenzó a ir mientras veía los ojos verdes de Andrew llenos de… ¿tristeza? No estaba seguro de qué era esa expresión en su cara. Quizá y ese rostro era producto de su mente que en esos instantes parecía ya no servir.

A su mente vino ese recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, en el que Aidan le dijo, antes de que partiera, que Andrew sí se preocupaba por él, y que nunca debía de olvidarlo.

En esos momentos esa frase le pareció más falsa que nunca. Ningún hermano que quisiera proteger a otro intentaría matarlo. No dejaba de pensar que Aidan sólo se había burlado de él con esa ridícula frase.

– Andrew…

Pareció que por un instante Dylan quiso decir algo, pero se calló de inmediato. Su cuerpo temblaba y su miraba iba de un hermano al otro, temiendo que de repente algo pasara.

– ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte? Tu vida corre peligro y no piensas hacer nada…

La mano de Andrew parecía temblar ligeramente, aun así, sostenía el cuchillo con fuerza y determinación. Su voz sonaba baja, le costaba trabajo hablar. Ya no gritaba siquiera.

– Por favor… no me… no me hagas nada…

Las palabras salían apenas de sus labios pálidos y partidos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el miedo y su cuerpo ya no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera.

– Si tan sólo… si tan sólo intentarás demostrar que tu vida vale más… pero, las cosas no son así Arthur. En esta vida tu única opción es luchar o morir…

Arthur sintió que las palabras de Andrew eran más para sí mismo que para él, como si intentara convencerse de que su decisión iba a ser la correcta y de que no había otra alternativa.

– Tú nunca serviste para nada…

El cuchillo se acercó a su cuello. Al sentir el filo tocar su piel, la respiración de Arthur disminuyó, cualquier ligero movimiento le provocaría la muerte.

La presión aumento ligeramente y un delgado hilo de sangre se escurrió por la pálida piel. El corazón del pequeño latía a una velocidad increíble.

A Andrew le temblaba cada vez más la mano, pero no soltaba el cuchillo de la piel de su hermano. En ese momento estaba librándose una feroz batalla en su interior. Comenzó a respirar por la boca, su cuerpo entero se tensó, y la mirada seguía clavada en Arthur.

– A-andrew… te lo ruego.

La voz de Arthur apenas salió. Fue más un gemido que unas palabras. Si el cuchillo no lo mataba, el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón sí lo haría.

El tiempo pasó y ninguno de los cuatro se movía. Todo dependía de la acción de Andrew, el cual comenzó a relajar su cuerpo. Su expresión en el rostro parecía de decepción hacia el mismo.

– Rogar… eres patético Arthur. Siempre lo has sido.

El cuchillo se separó del cuello del menor y fue lanzado con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

El sonido del metal al caer fue lo único que se escuchó. El silencio cubría de manera siniestra el lugar. No había palabras para decir.

Andrew se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie. Tenía baja la mirada, por lo que Arthur sólo veía ese rojo cabello cubrirle el rostro. Volteó la mirada suavemente dándose cuenta de que Aidan ya estaba consciente y veía a Andrew como si lo perforara con la mirada, pero no se movía ni mostraba algún tipo de emoción. Dylan respiraba de manera irregular, aún sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermano.

Arthur se intentó poner de pie pero el cuerpo lo sentía hecho de plomo. No le respondía bien, y sólo logró apoyarse en el piso quedando sentado y viendo fijamente a Andrew todavía con miedo. La voz se le había ido.

El mayor se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las camas, y con un suspiro vio sus manos, las cuales luego apoyó sobre su frente ocultando su mirada a todos.

El silenció volvió a reinar. Arthur se puso de pie con dificultad, todavía su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración seguí agitada, en ningún momento dejó de ver a su hermano mayor. No sabía qué sentir en ese momento. ¿Miedo?, ¿alivio?, ¿tristeza? Sintió que debía decir algo, lo que fuera. Odiaba esa sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido y lo único que hacía era mirar al otro.

– Hermano…

– Vete de aquí.

A diferencia de la voz de Arthur, que fue un simple murmullo, la voz de Andrew fue fuerte y fría. Su mirada seguía escondida entre sus manos.

– Andrew…

La voz de Arthur sonó un poco más fuerte. No prestó atención a las palabras de su hermano y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia él, parecía que caminar le costaba un terrible esfuerzo.

Andrew levantó la mirada. Se veía sin vida. Pasó de los ojos del rubio a la herida en su cuello, que dejaba caer un hilo de sangre que se perdía entre la ropa. Luego regresó la mirada a los ojos de Arthur y tomó aire fuertemente, poniéndose en pie firmemente.

– ¡He dicho que te largues!

La voz salió como un grito y provocó que la respiración de Andrew acelerara, sonando más fuerte, y apretara las manos en forma de puño.

– Pero…

– ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca!

Arthur en contra de lo que le decía su sentido común, caminó hasta pararse enfrente de Andrew y lo vio a los ojo, esperarando que le estuviera mintiendo.

Levantó su mano que temblaba un poco menos e intentó tocar el rostro de su hermano, pero cuando sintió un poco la piel de éste, Andrew levantó su mano y empujó con fuerza a Arthur haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y, aunque no cayó al suelo, sí logró una notable distancia entre los dos.

– Tú ya no eres mi hermano…

Esa voz pareció no ser la de Andrew, no podía ser la de él. Era grave, fría y cruel. Esa frase lo había dicho todo, dando un final definitivo a algo que nunca debió de haber comenzado.

Arthur retrocedió unos pasos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa. Aunque sus oídos hubieran captado cada palabra, él se negaba a creer eso.

Siguió retrocediendo, alejándose cada vez más de Andrew. No se atrevió a decirle algo, ni a replicar o llorar, sólo lo vio. Su cuerpo dio media vuelta como si actuara por sí solo, y sin siquiera ver a los otros dos, salió corriendo, pareciendo que huía de algo aterrador, hacia la entrada del pueblo.

La gente lo miraba cuando éste los empujaba mientras se acercaba a la entrada. Esa sería la última vez que pasaría por ahí, y en ningún momento pensó en voltear la mirada hacia atrás.

Arthur sentía que sus pies caminaban, pero éstos lo hacían sin que él lo pensara, simplemente se movía sin ir a una dirección en particular.

Ya no quería pensar, quería que su mente quedara en blanco. Si pensaba, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la voz de su hermano mayor gritándole y diciéndole que ya no lo quería volver a ver, y entonces le llegaba unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Llegó a un campo que antes no había visto. De no ser por cómo se sentía el pequeño en esos momentos, hubiera podido apreciar mejor el gran espacio verde enfrente de él, con un pequeño lago enfrente de donde empezaban los árboles, dándole un aspecto bastante encantador al lugar. Sin embargo, nada de eso fue visto por Arthur, quien cada vez sentía una mayor necesidad de soltar su llanto sin importar quién pudiera escucharlo.

Sollozando llegó a un árbol enfrente del lago. Se colocó debajo de su sombra sintiendo como el contacto con el pasto lo refrescaba, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, todo se cuerpo se concentraba en el dolor que sentía en medio de su abdomen, una sensación de vació que no se llenaba con nada.

Intentó suspirar, pero el aire salió de forma muy irregular, y al final escuchó un ligero sollozo que no pudo evitar.

Tú ya no eres mi hermano.

Esa frase la escuchó tan clara como si Andrew en ese momento se la hubiera dicho enfrente de él, hasta pudo ver la cara que hacía su hermano mientras se lo decía. Después de eso ya no pudo evitar que el llanto saliera.

Las mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar y a humedecer con las lágrimas saladas que salían de sus ojos, cerrados fuertemente. Arthur sintió cómo sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y temblorosos, se empezaban a mojar también por las lágrimas que llegaban hasta ahí y le daban ese sabor salado que no le gustaba. Por un instante llegó a pensar que las lágrimas debían de ser saladas porque era imposible que una sensación de tanta desesperación soltara un sabor dulce.

Le daba coraje que por más que llorara, se seguía sintiendo igual. Porque entre más lloraba, más recordaba que ahora realmente se encontraba solo, y que no tenía a nadie que en ese momento pudiera darle aunque fuera un abrazo.

Aparte del vació que sentía en su interior, un dolor en la cabeza empezó a aparecer, producto del llanto que al parecer nunca iba a parar.

Cansado de no poder detener el llanto, que en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor, sólo lo empeoraba todo, juntó sus rodillas en dirección a su cara y las abrazó con sus brazos, para luego esconder la cabeza. Sintió como si se aislara del mundo. Ya no escuchaba nada que no fuera su llanto, ya no veía nada que no fuera oscuridad, ya no sentía nada que no fuera dolor. Era como si estuviera atrapado en un pozo y nadie pudiera escucharlo para darle la mano y sacarlo de ahí. Su mente empezó a quedar en blanco, ya ni se daba cuenta de que seguía llorando mientras que sus manos aún abrazadas a sus rodillas apretaban su ropa fuertemente.

– ¿Qué tienes?

Una sensación cálida cubrió su hombro. Era un tacto tan suave que le sorprendió que lo sintiera con tanta fuerza y, como si lo hubieran despertado, cayó a la realidad de la que acababa de escapar hace unos momentos.

Su llanto paró repentinamente. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro más bello que jamás había visto. Era un chico más grande que él, quizá de la edad de Andrew. Su cabello era rubio como el suyo, pero mucho más brillante, ondulado y caía de una forma que se podría decir graciosa y elegante sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules y claros, lo miraban fijamente con una expresión de preocupación que no hacía más que hacer angelical su rostro. Los labios, al igual que sus mejillas, tenían un color rosáceo muy suave que contrastaba con la piel blanca, la cual se veía suave, en especial en esas manos que en ese momento lo sujetaban por sus hombros, con sus dedos delgados y largos.

Arthur pensó que nunca había visto algo así en su vida, y se sonrojó notoriamente cuando el otro chico no dejaba de verlo profundamente.

– ¿Eres Britania?

Su cara de preocupación pasó a una de curiosidad, y sus manos, que aún estaban apoyadas en el hombro de Arthur, se separaron. Por un momento el pequeño sintió frío al ya no tener ese cálido contacto.

– Era Britania – Dijo Arthur con una débil voz que sin poder evitarlo soltó un pequeño sollozo.

– ¿Eras? – La cara de duda no hizo más que aumentarse en ese dulce rostro – ¿Entonces quién eres ahora?

Arthur se quedó callado unos instantes. La verdad es que aún era Britania ya que, a pesar de que el Imperio Romano se hubiera ido, todavía no era libre, así que todavía tenía el nombre que le habían puesto. Pero él jamás volvería a nombrarse de aquella manera, no quería recordar la batalla que hace poco hizo que lo perdiera todo.

– La verdad, ya no sé quién soy.

Al ver que el niño iba a llorar de nuevo, el otro rubio se apresuró a decir algo.

– Yo soy Galia, si quieres puedes decirme Francis, ése es mi nombre – Le dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

– Galia… entonces, ¿tú eres uno de ellos? – Preguntó Arthur haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, aún sentado en el césped.

– ¿Uno de quienes? ¿De los romanos? Pues… no soy romano. Yo vivo mucho más al oeste con Hispania, pero sí viví con el Imperio Romano mucho tiempo. Ahora nos visita de vez en cuando.

Al escuchar eso Arthur se puso de pie algo espantado. ¿Y si ese chico fue mandado por el Imperio Romano para capturarlo? No quería ser atrapado por él de nuevo, esta vez por más que intentara luchar no recibiría ayuda de nadie.

Pensando eso, Arthur dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de siquiera correr, Francis lo tomo de la mano fuertemente.

– ¿Por qué huyes? No pienso hacerte nada, puede que esté bajo el control del Imperio Romano, pero a mí no me mandaron a hacerte algo, sólo quiero ser tu amigo – Dijo el chico como si acabara de leer los pensamientos de Arthur.

Éste dejo de intentar huir. Aun así puso mirada de desconfianza hacia Francis. En esos momentos lo mejor era dudar de cualquiera que no fuera de su pueblo.

Francis se acercó a él, lentamente para no espantarlo, y con una mano acarició una mejilla del niño, limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban de su llanto.

– No sabía que los britanos eran tan desconfiados, y yo que me los imaginaba un poco más educados como nosotros – Dijo en cierto modo burlándose para intentar disminuir la tensa atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos.

– ¡Yo puedo ser educado si quiero, idiota!

Como pensó Francis que pasaría, Arthur cambió su cara a una de enojo, que en vez de intimidarlo, le daba bastante risa.

– Aparte de incivilizado eres grosero, y yo que venía con la mejor disposición. Hasta me arreglé lo mejor que pude para presentarme ante ti.

– ¿Estás insinuando que yo no me visto bien?

Esa pregunta hasta un niño de tres años pudo haberla contestado, pensó Francis, ya que Arthur todavía vestía la ropa que uso en la batalla. Estaba rota y sucia en casi todos lados. Francis estaba consciente de eso, pero quiso seguir molestando un poco más a Arthur.

– Claro, mírate, esa ropa tan sucia que tienes, en mi país nos vestimos mucho más elegante que tú. – Pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Arthur – Y definitivamente sabemos cuidar mejor nuestra imagen. Tu cabello parece estar hecho de paja.

Arthur hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas, que ahora estaban rojas por el enojo y la vergüenza. Con algo de brusquedad apartó la mano de Francis de su cabello, y éste no paraba de reír al ver la graciosa expresión que ponía el otro rubio.

El mayor dejó de decirle esas cosas, tampoco tenía que exagerar o si no realmente se iba a enojar con él. Vio el rostro que aún estaba enojado y notó los restos de lágrimas sus mejillas. Supuso que el llanto era por haber perdido la batalla contra los romanos, pero se preguntaba por qué no estaba con sus hermanos. Él recordaba que tenía tres hermanos mayores y en ese rato no había visto a ninguno.

– ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? – Le preguntó preocupado, temía que les hubiera pasado algo malo y que sólo Arthur hubiera sobrevivido. Sacudió la cabeza intentando desaparecer esa horrible idea de su cabeza.

Arthur no le contestó, bajó la mirada y se quedó callado.

– ¿Acaso te perdiste? ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlos?

– Yo ya no tengo hermanos… - Dijo con una voz apenas perceptible, haciendo que Francis sólo escuchara un murmullo.

–¿Qué dijiste? – Realmente comenzó a imaginarse lo peor al ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya rojos por tanto llanto y su cuerpo pequeño temblando ligeramente.

– ¡Yo ya no tengo hermanos!

El grito de Arthur asustó a Francis el cual preocupado por sus propias ideas llegó a creer que habían muerto.

Francis puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Arthur, pero éste lo apartó viéndolo seriamente a pesar de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– ¿Ellos ya no están contigo? – Preguntó Francis tratando de ignorar cómo lo habían apartado.

– ¡No, me dejaron para siempre, no quieren volver a verme. Como vez estoy solo!

Francis, que creyó que Arthur había quedado solo por la muerte de sus hermanos, ahora sintió ira hacia ellos. Al parecer abandonaron al pequeño por su propia cuenta y no por un accidente en la batalla.

Francis ya no supo qué decirle. Sabía que sus palabras no consolarían a Arthur, el cual se había dejado caer de nuevo en el suelo, abrazado sus rodillas y llorando de la misma manera como cuando lo encontró.

Francis, sin rendirse, se arrodilló y volvió a intentar tocar a Arthur para abrazarlo, pero éste de nuevo lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– ¡Lo que menos necesito es que sientas lástima por mí. Si no vienes a llevarme con los romanos entonces vete, yo no te sirvo para nada!

Francis sintió un vació dentro de él, se sentía mal por las cosas que le decía Arthur, pero más por las cosas que decía de sí mismo, como si creyera que él no existía más que para arruinarle la existencia a otros.

Por última vez intentó tocarlo, pero apenas sintió la tela de su desgarrada ropa, una pequeña mano golpeó la suya con brusquedad dejándole una marca roja. Francis puso una expresión de enojo.

– Puede que te hayan abandonado, pero en estos momentos tú eres el único que está logrando quedarse realmente solo.

Arthur seguía llorando con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Escuchó lo que dijo Francis, pero no lo pensó detenidamente, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación que llevaba ya por años en su interior, y con la que estaba seguro que ya no soportaría más tiempo.

Escuchó como Francis se ponía de pie y lentamente comenzaba a caminar, alejándose más al ser menos perceptibles sus pisadas sobre el pasto.

De repente se escuchó puro silencio, Francis se había ido.

Arthur apretó con sus manos la ropa sucia que lo cubría, no hubo más sollozos ni llanto, el silencio a su alrededor no hacía otra cosa mas que volverlo loco. Era como si todo se hubiera esfumado.

Quería escuchar algo, lo que fuera que le dijera que no estaba solo, pero nada se escuchó. No estaban sus amigas las hadas, ni su gente, ni sus hermanos. Hasta ese chico que conoció hace poco se había ido.

Por un instante las últimas palabras de Francis atravesaron su mente una vez más. Tenía razón, él era el que estaba logrando quedarse solo, no era culpa solamente de sus hermanos.

Desesperado por ya no saber qué hacer gritó, tan fuerte como si intentara ya de una vez sacar todo lo que sentía, como si el llanto que llevaba ya por tantos años no fuera suficiente.

Cuando se le acabó el aire, tomó más con fuerza y volvió a gritar, tan alto que creyó que logró sentir como su garganta se desgarraba, pero eso no le importaba. Sus manos estaban rompiendo la ropa que sujetaba, llegando a sentir que con sus uñas rasguñaba su propia piel.

Justo cuando iba a gritar nuevamente, unos brazos lo rodearon fuertemente.

Se calló por un momento. Sorprendido levantó la mirada y vio el brillante cabello de Francis. Éste lo abrazó cubriendo con un brazo su espalda y con el otro la nuca de Arthur, como si quisiera cubrirlo por completo.

– ¡Eres un idiota!

Arthur escuchó como la voz de Francis se quebraba y ligeros espasmos movían su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Qué acaso intentarás acabar con tu vida de esta manera?

Arthur, aún confundido, recargó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Francis, sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas.

El abrazo de Francis hizo que el llanto de Arthur volviera. Primero fueron simples sollozos, luego sintió la ya familiar sensación de las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, que le ardían horriblemente. El ya conocido sentimiento del llanto lo estaba invadiendo, pero esta vez era diferente.

No se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, sino a alguien más. No había frío, sino un suave calor a su alrededor que nunca había sentido.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloró hasta quedarse sin voz y perder la consciencia, y todo ese tiempo, hasta el último instante, no dejó de sentir el fuerte abrazo de Francis, el abrazo de un chico que conoció en unos minutos y aun así logró transmitirle una familiaridad que ni siquiera con sus hermanos logró sentir alguna vez.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido en esos tibios brazos, Arthur se dio cuenta de que esa sería la última vez que lloraría de aquella manera. El vació que la soledad estaba ocupando en su interior, desapareció repentinamente antes de perder la consciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía hinchados y adoloridos. Los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió el sol del mediodía en su rostro con demasiada intensidad.

Soltó un ligero suspiro e intentó recordar que hacía ahí. Las imágenes se le vinieron una tras otra recordando todo lo que vivió esos últimos días, desde la planeación de la batalla, la lucha, los muertos, el olor a sangre, la ira de su hermano Andrew, su llanto. Todo eso se le vino como un balde de agua fría.

Luego recordó otra cosa, la llegada de Francis, cómo lo consolaba y la extraña sensación de tranquilidad que sintió antes de quedarse dormido.

Abrió los ojos, y luego de acostumbrarse a la luz se dio cuenta de que estaba boca arriba. Al levantar la vista vio que Francis estaba sentado, recargado su espalda contra un árbol, con la piernas estiradas para que Arthur las usara de almohada. Estaba profundamente dormido.

El menor se sentó y volteó a verlo. Tenía una cara de tranquilidad en su rostro, parecía que estaba teniendo un lindo sueño. Sus mejillas estabas más sonrojadas de lo normal y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados eran cubiertos por unos largos mechones de cabello ondulado.

Arthur recordó lo que dijo Francis sobre su cabello y pasó sus manos por el suyo. Según él no era feo ni nada, quizá algo rebelde y despeinado, pero no tan terrible. Dudó unos momentos en si podría tocar el cabello de Francis, éste estaba dormido, pero podía despertar en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, ese cabello brilloso que reflejaba los rayos de sol lo estaban llamando para que lo tocara, quería saber cómo era el tacto de un cabello así.

Se inclinó hasta quedar enfrente de Francis, con su rostro separado a unos escasos centímetros del otro. Estiró su mano y tomó un mechón entre sus manos, se sorprendió al sentirlo tan suave. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Francis tenía razón sobre su cabello, era mil veces mejor que el de él.

Pasando sus dedos entre ese cabello y con la vista fija en el brillo que desprendía, no se dio cuenta de que un rostro disminuía la casi nula distancia que había con el suyo.

De repente notó unos ojos azules cerca de los suyos, y luego, un roce apenas perceptible de unos labios suaves y cálidos.

Como si hubiera recibido el mayor susto de su vida (y seguramente así fue), Arthur retrocedió perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó sentado sobre el pasto.

– Jajaja eres lo más inocente que he visto en mi vida, debiste de haber visto tu cara.

Francis estaba sujetándose el estómago. No paraba de reír y, cada vez que parecía haberse calmado, veía el rostro de Arthur una vez más, riendo de nuevo.

– ¡I-idiota, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?! – Arthur se puso de pie y empezó a darle golpes a Francis, el cual reía cada vez más. Eso estaba enojando al pequeño.

– ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? – Le dijo Francis intentando sujetar de las muñecas a Arthur mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

Los dos sostuvieron la mirada un momento, pero Arthur se puso rojo de la cara. Desvió la mirada ya sin poder contener la vergüenza.

– ¡Eres un tonto, no puedo creer que quisieras… besarme!

– Pero mi querido Arthur, no era yo el que estaba jugando con el cabello del otro y a una distancia tan pequeña. – Francis puso una sonrisa que claramente decía "Te gané". – ¿Tanto te gusta mi cabello? – Dijo pasándose los dedos por éste presumidamente.

– N-no seas ridículo… e-es imposible que a mí me guste tu cabello idiota… yo… sólo estaba… eh…

– Eres tan lindo Arthur. Tan pequeño e inocente.

Francis se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa. Tranquilamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el lago para enjuagarse la cara, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Arthur que corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se aventó encima del otro rubio. Francis sólo logró sentir su cuerpo chocando fuertemente contra el agua.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! – Francis se sentó aún en el agua confundido. Estaban en la orilla, así que no era profundo.

Arthur se puso de pie, aun así el agua le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo. Con cara de indignación, pero satisfecho de su trabajo, camino hasta el árbol donde hace rato estaba recargado Francis, dejando un pequeño charco de agua por donde pasaba.

Francis lo siguió con la mirada también poniéndose de pie. El chico se veía tan distinto a como lo vio ese mismo día en la mañana, parecía que habían pasado días desde ese momento, pero Francis sabía que el chico no se había olvidado de sus problemas y su sola compañía no le ayudaría por mucho tiempo, necesitaba que Arthur conociera a más gente para que empezara a olvidar esa vida que llevo por mucho tiempo.

Se sentó al lado del pequeño, quien estaba sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el agua. Por un instante, Francis se imaginó a un cachorro sacudiéndose después de mojarse. Arthur le provocaba una sensación de protegerlo, era como un niño pequeño perdido en el bosque, y literalmente se podría decir que así era de no ser porque, al igual que él, era un pueblo que debía de buscar su forma de salir adelante.

– Te voy presentar a un amigo – Le dijo mientras tomaba su cabello y lo escurría para quitarse el agua. Lo bueno es que estaban en verano o si no se estarían congelando en ese momento.

– ¿Otro pueblo de roma? – Le preguntó el pequeño, un poco cansado de encontrar romanos por todos lados. ¿Es que acaso era el único imperio del mundo?

– Pues de hecho no, para tu información este chico es germano.

Arthur había escuchado por parte del Imperio Romano que Germania era su principal enemigo en el norte, y que nunca había podido derrotarlo en una batalla, aunque él tampoco había sido derrotado por él. Nunca lo había visto, y lo único que sabía era que él era un bárbaro salvaje, al igual que todos sus pueblos, y que nunca debía hacer contacto con ese tipo de gente.

– ¿No se supone que los germanos son nuestros enemigos?

– Vaya Arthur, me sorprende que hables como si fueras romano, a veces hay que entender que los problemas de algunos no son siempre los nuestros. A mí no me importa si los germanos son enemigos de Roma o no. Este chico es bastante agradable, y sé que te agradará a ti también.

Arthur se quedó viendo el piso un momento. Francis tenía razón, era hora de que dejara al lado a los romanos. Sabía que quizá volverían, y que sus costumbres no se borrarían por completo de él, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que aprendió demasiado de ellos.

– Está bien.

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces creo que ya será hora de irme.

Francis se puso de pie, aún su ropa estaba húmeda, pero parecía no importarle. Arthur se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos con preocupación.

– Yo no vivo aquí, también tengo que regresar a mi hogar y eso no se logra en una hora. Además, tengo que buscar a mi amigo para presentártelo, y eso me llevará más tiempo.

– ¿Cuándo volverás? – Le preguntó Arthur sujetando con más fuerza su brazo.

Francis se sorprendió un momento, ese niño era bastante extraño. Le decía idiota y lo tiraba al agua, pero luego lo tomaba de la mano para que no se fuera, en verdad era un pueblo bastante raro.

– Espérame en el puerto de Kent en seis meses, te prometo que volveré. Mientras tanto, tú prométeme que te harás más fuerte y que no dejarás que nadie te haga algo en ese tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Poco a poco Arthur soltó el agarre, cambió su cara de preocupación a una de determinación y vio directamente a los ojos azules de Francis.

– Lo prometo.

Francis le sonrió por última vez y empezó a caminar hacia el sur, tenía que encontrarse con las personas con las que venía, con suerte y no se encontraría al Imperio Romano en el camino, no quería que éste descubriera que estaba actuando por su propia cuenta, en especial porque todavía era un pueblo romano.

– ¡Oye Francis! – Le gritó Arthur a lo lejos haciendo que éste volteara el rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Quién es tu amigo?

– Es un nieto de Germania, se llama Sajonia.

Después de eso Francis se alejó hasta que desapareció de la vista de Arthur. Éste dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria del otro, hacia su pueblo.

Al llegar vio que la gente se detenía al verlo, dejando de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo, parecía que esperaban algo de él.

– ¿Por qué se detienen? Sigan trabajando, hay muchas cosas que hacer – Dicho eso caminó hacia su casa. No sólo su pueblo tenía trabajo.

La gente comenzó a murmurar cuando Arthur cerró la puerta. Todos concordaban en que el niño se veía igual en apariencia, pero algo había cambiado dentro de él.

Los meses pasaron y el invierno fue acercándose con toda su fuerza, ese año parecía más frío que los otros.

En ese tiempo el pueblo de Britania reconstruyó casas y reforzó las murallas, y por suerte no hubo visitas de ningún romano, y tampoco de los hermanos de Arthur. Sin embargo, éste no se sentía solo en lo absoluto, y en cierto modo estaba feliz de poder ver que su pueblo, sin ayuda de nadie, estaba manteniéndose.

Una mañana Arthur preparó sus cosas y se montó en un caballo, tenía un viaje que hacer a Kent, otro pueblo que era suyo y se encontraba al sur de la isla. Ahí se encontraría de nuevo con Francis, al cual tenía ya muchas ganas de ver.

El viaje no fue muy largo, su ciudad no estaba muy lejos del pueblo, pero todo estaba cubierto de nieve y frío viento, eso hacía que el viaje fuera un poco más pesado.

Espero por unos días, los cuales se le hacían cada vez más largos. Esos días pasaron a semanas, lo que le comenzó a provocar preocupación de que no fuera a llegar Francis. Cada día que pasaba, perdía un poco las esperanzas de verlo, y aún así, todos los días iba al puerto a esperar.

Pasó casi un mes cuando una mañana Arthur estaba viendo barcos llegar e irse, esperando en alguno encontrar al rubio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la entrada y salida de navíos, así que no se hubiera sorprendido de ver un barco llegar de no ser porque éste tenía un diseño distinto al de los demás.

Corrió hacia la orilla del puerto donde descargaban, viendo que del barco bajaban muchas personas con cargamento, pero entre ellos logró divisar al galo.

– ¡Arthur! – Gritó a todo pulmón Francis mientras corría, empujando a algunas personas en el camino.

Arthur puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y casi se quedó sin aire cuando el mayor lo abrazó y lo alzó en el aire.

– ¡Bájame idiota! – Arthur estaba un poco espantado, en especial porque Francis no dejaba de dar vueltas haciendo que se mareara.

– No puedo creer que sigas tan pequeño – Le dijo mientras lo bajaba y le revolvía el cabello. Arthur sólo infló sus mejillas y puso un rostro ligeramente enojado.

– Tardaste mucho en llegar.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero nos atrasamos un poco con la nevada allá en casa de Baviera, creo que allá hace más frío que en Britania.

-¿Dónde?

– Ah, Baviera es el hermano mayor de Sajonia. Por cierto deja te lo presento, lo dejé por allá abandonado.

Francis se fue corriendo y se escabulló entre las personas que iban descargando materiales del barco. Arthur se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría se parecían mucho a su gente, sólo que eran más altos y de piel algo más blanca.

Esperó, un poco nervioso al estar entre tanta gente, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanto movimiento y ruido.

– Mira Adler, este de aquí es Arthur. Es lindo, ¿no crees?

Arthur se dio la vuelta y levantó la mirada, al lado del rubio estaba un chico, quizá un poco más pequeño de edad que Francis. Tenía una mirada fría como la de Andrew, pero por alguna razón no causaba miedo, y sus ojos era de un azul muy oscuro y brillante. Su pelo era rubio y muy claro, era completamente liso y un poco más largo que el de su amigo. Su rostro era de piel tan blanca como la de Francis, pero no tenía las mejillas rojizas ni los labios rosados, lo que le daba una palidez distinta en su rostro.

– Arthur, te presento a Sajonia, pero lo puedes llamar Adler, ese es su nombre.

– Oye, yo no dije que podría llamarme por mi nombre.

Arthur esperaba escuchar una voz bastante grave y fría, pero ésta sonó extrañamente cálida y suave, haciendo que el chico no pareciera tan temible como creyó al ver su cara.

– Oh vamos, el punto es hacer amigos. Además, a Arthur le gusta que le llamen por su nombre y no como Britania.

Sajonia pareció que iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso soltó un largo suspiro, intentado armarse de paciencia con su amigo. Luego bajo un poco la vista y vio a Arthur.

– Mucho gusto Arthur – le dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Arthur se quedó viendo su rostro un instante, éste tenía una sonrisa que le cambiaba por completo la cara, pues era una sonrisa muy ligera, una expresión que suavizaba mucho las facciones del germano y lo hacían ver como una persona amigable y tranquila.

Arthur le dio la mano y la sintió fría a comparación de la suya, pero supuso que era por el clima en el que estaban.

– Ya que todos somos amigos, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más cálido? Me estoy congelando.

Francia empezó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro, los otros dos rubios se voltearon a ver y luego lo siguieron.

El resto del día se la pasaron en el pueblo, Arthur comenzó a conocer cada vez más a Adler y a Francis. Le sorprendía que a pesar de haber sido criados de maneras tan distintas, pudieran llevarse tan bien. No lograba ver la diferencia entre alguien del Impero Romano y alguien del germano.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los tres chicos caminaban de nuevo hacia al puerto. Francis iba caminado adelante mientras contaba cosas sobre su casa, diciendo que era un lugar más cálido y tranquilo y que tenían más modales, y muchas otras cosas que Adler y Arthur sólo escuchaban, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendidos de que no decía lo mismo de sus respectivas ciudades.

En eso Francis se calló y volteó a ver hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a meterse.

– ¿Ya es tan tarde? Que mal, será mejor que me vaya, mañana temprano tengo que partir – Dijo tranquilamente, como si hablara para sí mismo.

–¡¿Irte?! – Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

– Francis, de esto no me hablaste, ¿en qué te vas a ir? Espera… no me digas que… – Sajonia parecía entre sorprendido y enojado. No encontraba las palabras para hablar.

– Pues en tu barco, ¿o quieres que me congele nadando de regreso a Galia? – Le contesto Francis como si le explicara algo tonto a un niño.

– ¡Pero dijiste que estaríamos aquí un año!

– ¿Eso dije? Perdón, me equivoque, tú te vas a quedar aquí un año, yo tengo cosas que atender en mi casa.

– Pero… pero…

– No te quejes, te quedarás en casa de Arthur mientras.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Ahora fue Arthur el que se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué sucede Arthur? Es descortés dejar a un invitado congelarse en el bosque. Todo está arreglado, así que si me disculpan me iré a dormir.

– ¡Francis, espera idiota!

Los dos rubios gritaron al mismo tiempo y luego voltearon a verse, no les incomodaba la presencia del otro, pero quedarse juntos un año no estaba en sus planes.

– Jajaja ¿lo ven? Tienen mucho en común, hasta hablan igual. Buenas noches.

Los dos chicos dieron un largo suspiro para calmarse mientras veían a Francis yéndose tarareando felizmente. Él hacia las cosas por su cuenta y sin pedir permiso.

Al día siguiente los tres estaban en el puerto. Francis se paró enfrente de sus dos amigos, los cuales lo estaban viendo amenazadoramente, como si esperaran que el barco se hundiera y ahogara al chico sonriente enfrente de ellos.

– Vamos, sé que están tristes porque me van a extrañar, pero no se preocupen, cuando menos se den cuenta estaré aquí.

– Más te vale regresar pronto Francis, no eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer en su hogar – Le dijo Sajonia dedicándole una fría mirada que por un momento erizó la piel del galo, que decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente.

El chico se fue riendo y sonriéndole a los dos. El barco empezó a alejarse y dejó a los dos rubios solos en el puerto.

– Supongo que nosotros también tendremos que irnos – Dijo Arthur comenzando a caminar hacia un establo donde habían dos caballos esperándolos.

Al inicio el camino fue un completo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero Arthur pensaba que si durarían un año juntos, entonces al menos debían de comenzarse a hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir.

– ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Antes de que Arthur pudiera hacer una pregunta, Adler ya había empezado con una, y desafortunadamente para Arthur, no era la mejor pregunta que se le podía hacer a él.

– Yo… tengo tres hermanos mayores.

Contestó muy inseguro, y Adler sintió más curiosidad por saber de esa familia. Aún así, a pesar de esa curiosidad, siguió actuando igual de serio, viendo siempre hacia adeltante, actuando como si no le importara mucho la conversación.

– ¿Y viven contigo?

Arthur se incomodaba más y más con esas preguntas, pero debía de aguantarse. Se tardó en comenzar él la conversación y no quería ser mal anfitrión al cortar al otro con sus preguntas.

– No, tengo dos hermanos que viven juntos en el norte, y el otro vive en la isla al lado de ésta.

– Supongo que ese chico es Hibernia ¿verdad?, no sabía que era hermano tuyo.

– No convivimos mucho, así que somos muy distintos entre nosotros.

Arthur intentaba contestar las preguntas sin dar demasiada información, no sabía si era bueno o malo decirle a Adler que la única relación que tenía con sus hermanos era de odio o de indiferencia.

– Parece que los celtas son más superficiales que los germanos, en mi casa no somos tan distantes entre nosotros.

– ¿Cómo son en tu familia?

Al escuchar que eran más unidos en Germania, Arthur fue ahora el que comenzó a sentir curiosidad. Nunca había visto a todo un grupo de pueblos interactuar entre ellos, y sus hermanos no eran muy buena referencia.

– Ahora vivimos todos con mi abuelo, Germania. Él es una persona que te dice que hacer o que no hacer sin dejarte cuestionarlo, pero es una buena persona, aunque bastante seria. Tengo varios hermanos, a algunos incluso no los he conocido, pero me le la llevo bien con los que vivo. Yo soy el tercero más grande.

– ¿Es grande el territorio de Germania?

– Más grande que esta isla y la de Hibernia juntas supongo. Últimamente hemos ganado y perdido territorios al luchar tanto con los romanos.

Se quedaron otro rato callados. Arthur de repente veía al chico, el cual se la pasaba viendo los árboles nevados y el cielo gris. Tenía una mirada que era difícil de descifrar, haciendole pensar que quizá estaba aburrido, o tal vez cansado, o incluso podría ser que esa era su cara de siempre. El menor no estaba seguro de que tan bien se la llegaría a llevar con él.

– Son poderosos los germanos, nosotros sólo tuvimos una pelea con los romanos y perdimos, ustedes llevan años luchando sin parar y siguen de pie.

Adler volteó a ver a Arthur, éste estaba cabizbajo y con la mirada un poco triste, no parecía muy orgulloso de su pueblo.

– Sí son fuertes – Le dijo Adler sin dejar de verlo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Bueno, yo y mis hermanos tenemos un abuelo, sin Germania nos habrían aniquilado sin ningún problema, y los nietos del Imperio Romano… esos dos bebés habrían sido destruidos por uno solo de nuestros soldados si no tuvieran la ayuda de su abuelo. Más al sur hay dos mujeres, Grecia y Egipto, que tienen dos hijos más pequeños que tú. Sin ellas, sus hijos habrían desaparecido también.

Arthur lo pensó unos instantes, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Él y sus hermanos no tenían antepasados que pudieran ayudarlos, empezaron desde cero y sin ayuda, teniendo que aprender de sus errores sin nadie que les enseñara cómo vivir.

– Pero aun así… – Lo dicho por Sajonia no lo tranquilizó de todas formas.

– Arthur, no hay nada peor que un reino que no esté orgulloso de su gente, y gente que no esté orgullosa de su reino. Sin ese apoyo, el reino se derrumbaría en tan solo unos años.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Arthur no sintió esa frase como un regaño, fue más como una señal de que debía de dejar de sentirse tan inferior. Cambió un poco de tema para ya no sentirse incómodo y no lograr que Adler se enojara con él.

– ¿Mis hermanos y yo somos los únicos que no tenemos más familia?

– No, hay unos niños mucho más al norte de donde vivo. Sólo una fui vez allá, pero no los vi – Se quedó un momento en silencio, recordando ese día – Nunca había sentido tanto frío, no sé cómo pueden vivir en un lugar así. Todo es nieve y no vi muchos animales ni lugares para cultivar.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Sólo sé que son cuatro chicos, quizá de nuestra edad. Viven solos sin un imperio, reino o lo que sea que los cuide. Por lo que he escuchado son muy fuertes, ya que nadie ha podido conquistarlos, o quizá sea por el tipo de lugar donde viven. Como sea, te recomiendo no saber más de ellos.

Anduvieron un poco más montando sobre sus caballos hasta que lograron divisar una ciudad a lo lejos.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Dijo Arthur feliz de al fin estar en casa.

La gente murmuraba cuando veían a Sajonia, pero éste parecía no estar muy interesando en saber qué decían de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a llegar a lugares nuevos donde no lo conocían.

Las primeras semanas fueron bastante tranquilas, Adler veía que a Arthur le gustaba irse algunas mañanas a recolectar moras cerca del bosque, así que se iba a acompañarlo. Al inicio no conversaban entre ellos, pero unas semanas después comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos y sus vidas sin ningún problema. Con el tiempo, habían comenzando a hablar de manera más suelta y familiar.

– Jaja Arthur eso es completamente ridículo, no existen cosas así.

– Sí existen los unicornios, sólo que casi nunca se dejan ver – Dijo el pequeño mientras hacía un puchero con la cara.

– Un caballo con un cuerno en la cabeza… eso y las personitas que vuelan, a las que llamas hadas, son de lo más gracioso que he escuchado.

– ¡Un día los verás, y entonces te darás cuenta de que digo la verdad!

Adler puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Arthur y le revolvió los cabellos, el otro rubio rió ante esa muestra de afecto. Por alguna razón no le molestaba cuando Sajonia lo hacía.

– Lo que digas Arthur. Vente, es hora de irnos y, no te preocupes, supongo que algún día un ucinornio vendrá a verme.

– ¡Que es unicornio idiota!

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el año había pasado, y entre los dos chicos se había formado una fuerte amistad. Arthur descubrió que debajo de esa seria apariencia que tenía Adler, había una persona dulce y a veces hasta tímida.

De nuevo cuando llegó el invierno regresaron a Kent para recibir a Francis, al cual, según Adler, tenía ganas de romperle esa cara de felicidad con la que de seguro llegaría.

– ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?

Quizá no le rompió la cara, pero Francis recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que por un segundo lo dejó mareado.

– ¡Oye cuidado! ¿Esa es forma de recibirme después de un año sin vernos? – Francis se estaba sobando la cabeza y tenía unas pequeñas (y falsas) lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

– Adler, me prometiste que lo golpearías en la cara – Dijo Arthur un poco decepcionado bajando la cabeza.

-No quería gastar fuerzas en eso.

– ¿A quién te refieres con "eso"? – Dijo Francis viendo a Sajonia. Se sorprendió de que los dos chicos ya se hablaban muy bien entre ellos. Su magnífico plan de presentarlos y hacerlos amigos había funcionado.

Pasaron juntos unas semanas, con Francis hablando sobre su viaje y Sajonia de cómo se la había pasado con Arthur. Al parecer los dos se llevaban increíblemente bien, platicaban sobre todo, y en ese tiempo nunca se habían cansado de la presencia del otro. Desafortunadamente para Arthur era hora de que se despidiera de ellos.

– Como prometí, vendría pronto para traerte de regreso Sajonia. Tus hermanos te extrañan y tu abuelo preguntó hace poco por ti.

– Sí, supongo que es hora ya de irme, yo también los extraño a ellos.

Arthur se quedó callado durante esa conversación, sabía que sería algo egoísta decirle a ambos que se quedaran con él. Pero sabía que estaban empezando a ser reinos, y tenían que volver con su gente y su familia.

Ya en la tarde, el barco donde venía Francis comenzó a ser cargado, ya era hora de que los dos se fueran.

Adler se acercó a Arthur, los dos vieron el piso un momento y luego levantaron la mirada. Arthur tímidamente se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Adler, haciendo que éste se pusiera nervioso, sin embargo, después se relajó y correspondió el abrazo.

El más pequeño sintió una calidez bastante extraña al ser envuelto por ese cuerpo, era parecido a los abrazos de Francis, pero éste abrzo en especial causó que su corazón comenzara a latir de una forma extraña. No estaba nervioso, ni había corrido para que su corazón latiera así, pero supuso que era porque ya no lo vería en un tiempo.

Después de que se separaron voltearon la mirada hacia direcciones opuestas.

– ¿Y que acaso yo no merezco un abrazo también?

Arthur soltó una ligera risa y se aventó a los brazos de Francis, sentía que con él podía ser más abierto, además de que sus abrazos no le daban sensaciones extrañas.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a caminar hacia el barco, dándole la espalda al más chico. Luego Sajonia se dio media vuelta y le grito ya casi en la entrada del barco.

– Te prometo que te visitaré de nuevo. No sé cuando, pero tú espérame – Le gritó mostrando una sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Arthur, una llena de felicidad, que en cierto modo recordaban que aún él era un niño a pesar de su apariencia.

– Cuídate Arthur, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, espero que la vayas a seguir cumpliendo – La voz de Francis sonaba más fuerte que la de su amigo y también le sonreía al más chico.

Arthur sólo levantó la mano despidiéndose, realmente esperaba que volvieran algún día a visitarlo otra vez.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pueblo, al día siguiente regresaría a casa, tenía que demostrarles a los dos que sin ayuda podía seguir creciendo.

Al día siguiente partió, recordando cómo un año antes había recorrido el mismo camino con Adler, hablando de temas sin mucho sentido y sin saber qué decirse el uno al otro. En ese poco tiempo que pasaron juntos fue suficiente para que en los dos se hiciera una gran amistad.

Él no vivía como los demás humanos, y el tiempo era distinto con él. Quizá para la gente normal un año habría sido mucho tiempo, pero para él, que a su corta edad ya había visto nacer y morir a tanta gente, ese tiempo se le hizo muy corto. Si Sajonia venía a visitarlo pronto, al menos pasarían algunos años o hasta quizá un siglo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando estaba cerca de su ciudad, pensaba llegar y dormir lo más que pudiera. No estaba demasiado lejos cuando de repente vio dos figuras encapuchadas caminando cerca del bosque, no le dio confianza verlos y mucho menos después de la batalla contra los romanos. Los siguió cuidando su distancia para no ser descubierto, tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran, pero con sus capas cubriéndolos y el anochecer quitando la luz, hacía difícil incluso seguirlos.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y esas dos personas no se detenían, parecía que no llevaban prisa y tenían mucho rato platicando. Aun así Arthur no distinguía las voces, sólo murmullos.

Comenzando a pensar que no sucedería nada interesante y que solamente eran dos personas caminando sin nada que hacer, decidió dejar de seguirlos y volver a su hogar, de todas formas ya estaba muy oscuro como para seguirlos.

Estaba dando la media vuelta cuando alcanzó a ver como una de las personas detuvo a otra con la mano. Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, Arthur alcanzó a dar unos pasos más cerca sin ser detectado y rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, de esa manera no era visto y el podía ver entre las hojas.

Justo cuando logró encontrar un espacio entre las ramas para ver, una de las personas se daba la vuelta para ver porque lo había detenido la otra. Arthur tuvo que taparse la boca para que no saliera su pequeño grito de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué sucede Aidan?

Un chico se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza, mostrando un brillante cabello rojo que aún en la oscuridad destacaba. Era Andrew.

El otro chico, que era el segundo hermano mayor, Aidan, también se quitó la capucha, mostrando un tierno rostro que tenía mucha preocupación.

– Estamos en territorio de Britania, no quiero que alguien nos vea.

– ¿Con "alguien" te refieres a Arthur? No te preocupes, ese bueno para nada debe de estar ya en su casa.

Pareció que Aidan iba a decir algo por ese comentario, pero se quedó callado. Arthur bajó la mirada entristecido, le dolía que dijeran esas cosas a sus espaldas.

– ¡¿Aidan qué te pasa?!

El castaño había caído de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose con una mano la cabeza. Andrew lo tomo por los hombros preocupado. Eso le dio celos a Arthur, ya que si hubiera sido el él que cayera, entonces su hermano lo habría dejado en el suelo.

– Aún estás débil por la batalla, no debí de traerte a caminar hasta acá.

– Estoy bien, sólo me mareé un poco. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

Aidan bajó la mirada, pero Andrew se acercó más, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de su hermano para abrazarlo. Arthur, que estaba escondido, seguía viendo. Ya no sentía celos, ahora tenía una sensación de nerviosismo, nunca había visto una muestra de afecto así entre sus hermanos.

– ¿Crees que hice lo correcto con Arthur al alejarlo de nosotros?

Andrew abrazaba al otro con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Aidan tenía abajo los brazos sin corresponderlo, aunque no parecía incómodo.

– Creo que hiciste lo correcto al alejarlo de nuestra compañía, porque sé que nunca seremos lo que Arthur necesita. De todas formas la manera en la que lo hiciste aún me hace enojar.

El silencio duró un momento más, ninguno de los tres se movía, parecía que cada uno estaba pensando sobre las palabras que dijo Aidan.

– Es que simplemente no lo soporto. Nunca ha hecho algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso, nunca. Cada vez que lo veo siento decepción y no puedo evitar enojarme al ver que no hace nada.

– Deberías de controlar tus emociones con él. Sé que no ha hecho nada bueno hasta ahora, pero…

Aidan se quedó sin completar la frase. Andrew se separó un poco quedando las caras de los dos muy cerca, y Arthur empezó a sentirse incómodo. No podía dejar de verlos, sabía que había algo extraño en esa escena que tenía enfrente.

– Creo que se me hace muy difícil controlar lo que siento por la gente. Pedirme que deje de odiar a Arthur es como pedirme que deje de sentir esto por ti.

Aidan bajó la mirada nuevamente, pero Andrew tomó su rostro entre sus manos acortando más la distancia entre los dos.

– Andrew, no podemos… no sabemos si esto está bien, y yo aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento.

Se notaba la inquietud de Aidan en su voz, y si se fijaba un poco más en su cuerpo, hasta parecía que estaba temblando. Andrew tensó su rostro y se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos.

– Dime que no me amas. Si lo dices, entonces ya no me acercaré más a ti.

Arthur no podía dejar de verlos, tenía que irse de ahí, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó la palabra "amor" venir de la boca de su hermano más grande. ¿Qué podía saber su hermano acerca de ese sentimiento que nunca había mostrado? O más bien dicho ¿Qué cosas no sabía que podía sentir su hermano hacia otros?

Una lágrima solitaria salió del rostro de Aidan, su voz temblaba, pero parecía seguro de lo que decía.

– Sabes que yo nunca podría decir eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Andrew, y comenzó a desaparecer la casi nula distancia que había entre sus rostros. La escena era tan lenta que Arthur tenía su corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad, sabiendo lo que pasaría después de ese acercamiento, y no estando seguro de si quería ver o no.

Vio cómo los ojos de los dos empezaron a cerrarse. Las manos de Andrew iban a la nuca de Aidan, el cual abrió los labios todavía con algo de nerviosismo en sus actos. La distancia entre los dos era casi imperceptible y cuando los labios se rozaron ligeramente, se vio que el cuerpo de Andrew se relajó, como si lo único que hubiera estado esperando fuera ese momento y ya nadie se lo pudiera quitar.

Los labios de los dos se unieron por completo. El mayor, apenas sintió el beso, aumentó la presión entre los labios. Los dos comenzaron un movimiento entre sus bocas de una manera tan suave que parecía que querían aprovechar cada toque que daban sus labios. Aidan se dejó llevar por completo, subiendo su mano por el brazo de su hermano hasta llegar a la parte alta de su cabeza, donde suavemente empezó a acariciar el rojo pelo de Andrew, escuchándose un suspiro por parte de éste.

Arthur sentía algo extraño, como la culpa después de ver algo que sabía que no debería de ver a escondidas. Había visto escenas así entre gente de su ciudad miles de veces, pero verlo entre sus hermanos le provocaba confusión. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Arthur sentía que conocía cada vez menos cosas sobre ellos.

Vio como se seguían besando. Parecía que realmente se amaban, que necesitaban uno del otro. Arthur se preguntó si él podría llegar a sentir eso por alguien algún día, sentir esa necesidad de no querer estar lejos de la otra persona y quererla solamente para él.

Pensó en Francis, pero inmediatamente lo descartó, era un amigo y no lo veía como algo más. Pensó también en sus hermanos y la idea se le hizo tan ridícula que hasta quiso reír.

Luego pensó en Adler, y por alguna extraña razón al pensar en él, sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Qué tenía de especial Sajonia, que le provocaba esa sensación tan extraña?

Sintió un fuerte latido de su corazón, volvió a sentir la respiración, que ahora era rápida y agitada. Sin estar seguro de qué fue lo que pasó por su cabeza, se levantó deprisa de su escondite y, dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo sin fijarse si lo escucharon o no. No quería seguir pensando en cosas tan raras como esas, en especial si hacía que se sintiera extraño hacia un amigo suyo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos y tratando de llegar rápido a su casa, no notó cuando sus dos hermanos, espantados, se separaron y voltearon a ver hacia unos arbustos. Alguien los había descubierto y, tratándose de ese lugar, sólo había una persona que pudiera haberlos espiado.


End file.
